In Zeiten wie diesen
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Nebenhandlungsstrang von "Happy Halloween" Wie sind Sirius und Lily eigentlich zusammen gekommen? Von KitKat2006 für Trovia


**A/N:** Dieser nicht wirklich kurze Oneshot ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Rumtreiberin KitKat2006 an Rumtreiberin Trovia. Diese hatte nämlich mal beiläufig erwähnt, dass sie gerne die Geschichte des Zusammenkommens von Lily und Sirius aus ihrem eigenen Oneshot "Happy Halloween" etwas näher in Augenschein nehmen, aber dass ihr da keine wirklich interessante Idee in den Sinn kommen würde. Also hat KitKat2006 das mal in die Hand genommen und herausgekommen ist dieses Werk hier.

Wer "Happy Halloween" noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte das vielleicht lieber erst tun, denn sonst gibt es hier viele lose Ende oder Dinge, die einfach nicht verstanden werden, da vieles auf die Geschehnisse in "Happy Halloween" anspielt und hier nicht mehr erklärt wird. Die Reihenfolge ist also "Happy Halloween" - "In Zeiten wie diesen".

Viel Spaß beim lesen wünscht KitKat2006

* * *

**In Zeiten wie diesen**

Mit einem erleichterten Aufstöhnen ließ sich Lily in den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte mit langsamen kreisenden Bewegungen an den Schläfen die pochenden Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben, die sie seit Stunden quälten. Hogwarts hatte sich in den letzten Wochen in ein wahres Tollhaus verwandelt und sie war zwar nicht das Epizentrum, aber zumindest oft ein Ausgangspunkt für heftige Nachbeben.

Seitdem bekannt geworden war, dass James Potter und Adrian Close nicht nur einfach schwul wahren, sondern scheinbar auch noch was miteinander hatten, hatte sich ihr Leben um 180° gedreht. Sie mußte sich jetzt Bemerkungen und Sticheleien gefallen lassen, über die früher nie jemand auch nur nachgedacht hatte.

_'Der ist doch nur aus lauter Verzweiflung zum anderen Ufer übergelaufen, weil du nichts von ihm wolltest, Evans.'_

Lily schnaubte verärgert. Als könnte sie etwas dafür, dass James schwul war.

_'Oder steht er vielleicht auf Stellungen, die dir nicht zusagen?'_

_Darüber_ wollte sie erst recht nicht nachdenken. James war für sie einfach kein Thema und war es auch nie gewesen. Sie hatte nie etwas dagegen gehabt, ihn als guten Freund zu sehen, aber mehr war von ihrer Seite aus nie gewesen – und von seiner Seite aus auch nicht, wie jetzt allgemein bekannt geworden war.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

Lily schreckte hoch und riss die Augen auf. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass um diese Uhrzeit noch jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum sein könnte. Ihr Herz machte vor Schreck einige unrythmische Hüpfer und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie registrierte, wer sie da so unvermittelt angesprochen hatte.

„Merlin, Black!" Lily warf Sirius, der vollkommen gelassen in einem Sessel ihr gegenüber saß und sie abschätzend ansah, einen finsteren Blick zu. Ihre Hand war vollkommen automatisch zu ihrem Brustkorb hochgeschossen und sie konnte ihren Herzschlag somit sowohl innerlich als auch äußerlich spüren. „Hast du vor, mir einen Herzinfarkt zu verpassen, oder was?"

Sirius zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Nein, eigentlich nicht.", erwiderte er ruhig. „Du siehst nur ziemlich geschafft aus und ich dachte, es würde dir helfen, wenn du darüber redest."

„Ach, genau so wie du vor ein paar Wochen über das reden wolltest, was dich so quält, oder wie?", schoss Lily heftiger als geplant zurück.

Sirius zuckte leicht zusammen und wandte den Blick von ihr ab. „Das war etwas ganz anderes.", murmelte er leise und behielt seinen Fuß im Blick, mit dem er die Muster auf dem Teppich nachfuhr.

Lily sah ihn einen Moment lang an und schüttelte dann resigniert den Kopf. Er hatte ja sowas von keine Ahnung. Dies hier war definitiv nichts anderes. Sie beide hatten mit den Nachwirkungen von James unfreiwilligem Outing zu kämpfen. Nachwirkungen, die es in einer toleranten Gesellschaft eigentlich nicht geben sollte, aber wenn solche ... Neigungen sogar bei den Muggeln schon verboten und strafbar waren, dann sollte es eigentlich niemanden verwundern, dass sie auch in der magischen Welt nicht gerade zum guten Ton gehörten. Lily hatte in fast sieben Jahren in dieser Welt oft genug erfahren, dass die magische Welt viel rückständiger und konservativer war, als die Muggelwelt.

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen im Gemeinschaftsraum, das nur von dem gleichmäßigen, halblauten Ticken der gewaltigen Wanduhr unterbrochen wurde. Alle 15 Minuten wurde dieses Ticken von einem melodischen Klingeln unterbrochen, sodass man die Zeit im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verrinnen hören konnte.

Lily hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf an die Rücklehne des Sessels zurückgelehnt. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten ein wenig nachgelassen, was sie zum einen darauf zurückführte, dass sie in einem fast vollkommen stillen Gemeinschaftsraum saß und sich entspannen konnte, und zum anderen darauf, dass sie nicht mehr ständig auf der Hut vor ihrem neuen Schulsprecherkollegen sein mußte, der sie seit dem ersten Tag ihres gemeinsamen Diensts so hemmungslos anbaggerte, dass sie sich schon fast verzweifelt die Zeiten zurückwünschte, als James noch hinter ihr her war. Er war zumindest nie aufdringlich geworden, ganz im Gegensatz zu Janus Nott, der die Einsamkeit der verschiedenen Gänge bei Kontrollgängen und ihres Schulsprecherbüros regelmäßig ausnutzte, und ihr näher kam, als sie es ertragen konnte.

Ein ziemlich verärgertes Schnauben entfuhr ihr. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Janus Nott war weit genug weg von ihr und bis zu ihrem nächsten planmäßigen Zusammentreffen übermorgen, bei der wöchentlichen Besprechung der Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler, würde sie ihm wohlweislich aus dem Weg gehen und auch keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn verschwenden.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf wieder an und öffnete sie die Augen. Sirius sah immer noch auf den Boden und malte mit den Zehenspitzen die Teppichmuster nach. Auch er schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein und dem irritierten Stirnrunzeln nach zu urteilen waren es keine wirklich erfreulichen Gedanken.

„Und was tust du um diese Uhrzeit noch hier unten?", fragte sie ihn und warf der Wanduhr einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu. Fünf vor zwölf. Kurz vor der Geisterstunde.

„Hmmm?" Sirius hob den Kopf an und sah sie leicht irritiert an.

„Was du hier unten noch tust?", fragte Lily ihn und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Das erste ehrliche seit zweieinhalb stressigen Tagen. „Ich meine, es könnte ja sein, dass du vielleicht reden möchtest. Über was auch immer."

Doch Sirius wandte den Blick wieder ab und fuhr weiterhin die Teppichmuster nach. Wieder breitete sich Stille zwischen den Beiden aus, die nur von der Wanduhr unterbrochen wurde, die kurz darauf die Geisterstunde einläutete. Gerade als Lily sich aus dem Sessel hochstemmen und ins Bett gehen wollte, sprach Sirius allerdings doch.

„Peter hat Strafarbeit bei Filch.", meinte er leise und ohne sie anzusehen.

Lily runzelte die Stirn und ließ sich wieder zurück in ihren Sessel sinken. Was hatte Peter mit Sirius' merkwürdiger Stimmung zu tun? Der hatte öfter mal Strafarbeit, genau wie die anderen seiner Freunde, und soweit sie das beurteilen konnte, hatte Sirius sonst auch nie solch eine merkwürdige Laune. Obwohl ... wirklich sagen konnte sie das auch nicht. Schließlich war dies das erste Mal, dass sie ihn vollkommen alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum antraf – wenn man mal von dem irritierenden Abend vor ein paar Wochen absah, als er wie ein Löwe im Käfig auf und ab gelaufen war, und sie damit vollkommen aus ihrer Lernerei für Alte Runen heraus gebracht hatte.

„Äh ... was?", brachte sie schließlich hervor und erreichte damit immerhin, dass Sirius einen gefrusteten Seufzer ausstieß und sie ansah.

„Peter hat Strafarbeit bei Filch.", wiederholte er und warf einen unsicheren Blick zur Treppe rüber, die zu den Jungsschlafsälen hinauf führte. „Und Remus ist im Krankenflügel.", fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu, und er warf Lily einen Blick zu, der deutlich zeigte, dass er sich gerade ziemlich quälte und gleichzeitig auch ein wenig schämte.

„Und das heißt, dass im Moment nur du und James in eurem Schlafsaal wärt, wenn du nicht hier wärst.", beendete Lily seinen Satz leise, als ihr gerade ein Licht aufging, warum Sirius hier war und nicht in seinem Schlafsaal.

Sirius nickte stumm und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Merlin, ich bin so ein ... Feigling. Ich meine, er ist mein bester Freund. Wir haben uns schon vor Jahren geschworen, immer für einander da zu sein, egal was passiert. Damals, nachdem wir rausgefunden haben, dass ..." Sirius unterbrach sich und warf Lily einen erschrockenen Blick zu. Fahrig fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Vergiß, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Das ist nicht so wichtig."

„Scheinbar ist es das doch, sonst wärst du jetzt nicht so verschreckt.", widersprach Lily ihm und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Es hat nichts mit dem hier zu tun.", meinte Sirius tonlos und seufzte dann frustriert auf. „Das hier hat was damit zu tun, dass ich als Freund versage."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tust?"

Sirius hob den Kopf und sah Lily ungläubig an. Dann breitete er seine Arme aus und machte eine ausholende Geste durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wie würdest du das hier denn sonst nennen? Ich flüchte in den menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum, während James da oben liegt und friedlich schläft und wahrscheinlich nichtmal im Traum daran denkt, einem von uns dreien zu nahe zu treten."

„Jetzt mach dich nicht selber schlechter als du bist, Sirius.", widersprach Lily ihm bestimmt. „Ich habe dich damals im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen, als die ganze Sache aufgeflogen ist. Gut, du hast ein Weilchen gebraucht, um zu reagieren, wie ein Freund in dem Moment regieren sollte, aber seitdem bist du immer für James da. Du stehst ihm bei, wann immer er von anderen deswegen angegriffen wird. Du hast keinen Grund dich fertig zu machen."

„Ich bin nur da, wenn andere dabei sind. Im Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Großen Halle, in der Bibliothek.", kam es ziemlich hohl von ihm. „Sobald wir alleine sind, finde ich Ausreden, damit ich flüchten kann. Und ich weiß, dass er mich durchschaut. Ich lasse meinen Freund hängen, auch wenn ich eigentlich genau das nicht will. Wäre es andersrum, wäre James für mich da. Auch oder gerade wenn wir alleine wären. Er hätte keine ... unnatürliche, ungerechtfertigte Angst vor mir."

„Wäre es andersrum, Sirius", begann Lily und stand auf, um auf ihn zu zu gehen, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Dort ging sie in die Hocke und ergriff seine Hände. Eine Geste, die sie sich selber nicht erklären konnte. Sirius sah verdutzt zu ihr auf und verlor sich leicht in ihrem intensiven Blick. „Wäre es andersrum", wiederholte sie leise, fast flüsternd. „wärst du schon längst ein toter Mann. Es ist eine Sache, ein sogenannter Blutsverräter zu sein, aber eine ganz andere Sache, schwul zu sein. Du würdest James' Unterstützung sehr viel dringender brauchen als er deine. Hör bitte auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Solange du für ihn da bist, wenn er dich wirklich braucht, um nicht von den anderen in Grund und Boden gehext zu werden, brauchst du dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Und irgendwann kommen auch wieder die Zeiten, wo du mit ihm alleine sein kannst und dich mit ihm wohl fühlst. In der Zwischenzeit ist in dem Moment halt Remus für ihn da. Oder Peter. Du bist schließlich nicht sein einziger Freund."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Sirius sie unsicher und starrte abwesend auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände, wobei er langsam mit dem Daumen über Lilys Handrücken fuhr. Eine Geste, die ihr kleine Schauer verursachten.

„Ganz sicher.", bestätigte Lily fest von ihrer Aussage überzeugt, bevor sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl. „Ich meine, wenn sogar ich meine Meinung bezüglich James Potter ändere und mich in seiner Gesellschaft seit einer Weile eigentlich ganz wohl fühle – und das schon bevor diese ganze Sache aufgeflogen ist -, dann schafft es sein bester Freund unter Garantie auch. Das ist so klar wie Veritaserum."

Jetzt konnte auch Sirius ein stummes Auflachen nicht unterdrücken. Er hob den Blick wieder an, um Lily anzusehen.

„Ganz so immun warst du für seinen Charme dann doch nicht, hm?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich.", gab Lily leise zu und wandte den Blick ab, als sie spürte, wie leichte Verlegenheit von ihr Besitz ergriff.

Sirius ließ eine ihrer Hände los und legte zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn, um sie dazu zu bringen, ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Du bist auch gar nicht so übel, wie ich immer gedacht habe, Evans.", gestand er ihr und lächelte sie mit dem Lächeln an, von dem der Großteil der weiblichen Hogwartsbevölkerung immer in den verzücktesten Tönen schwärmte. Und auch Lily konnte sich in diesem Moment dem Bann dieses Lächelns nicht entziehen. „Und es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid, dass ich dir damals hier im Gemeinschaftsraum so angepflaumt habe. Ich war einfach ein wenig ... naja, neben der Spur."

„Schon vergessen.", meinte Lily und lächelte zurück. „Ich weiß ja inzwischen, warum du damals so drauf warst."

Abermals breitete sich Stille zwischen ihnen aus, die nur von dem regelmäßigen Ticken der Wanduhr unterbrochen wurde. Beide sahen sich stumm in die Augen und beide hatten das Gefühl, dass sich in den letzten Minuten etwas entscheidendes zwischen ihnen geändert hatte, ohne dass sie es recht benennen konnten. Die Zeit verrann tickend und keiner von ihnen konnte sagen, wie lange sie sich so stumm in die Augen sahen. Sirius' Hand war inzwischen von ihrem Kinn zu ihrer Wange geglitten, die er mit dem Daumen sanft liebkoste, und von da aus ihn ihren vollen roten Locken verschwunden. Doch gerade als er sich langsam und wie ferngesteuert zu ihr vorbeugen wollte, wurde das Gemälde vor dem Portraitloch mit einem lauten Knall aufgestoßen und Peter stolperte heftig fluchend herein.

Lily und Sirius rückten erschrocken voneinander ab und waren schon wieder in schicklichem Abstand zueinander, als Peter registrierte, dass er nicht alleine war.

„Ich kann euch eins garantieren. Wenn mich Filch nochmal dazu kriegt, alte Wandteppiche, Hausbanner und Vorhänge zu entstauben, stürze ich mich vom Astronomieturm.", schimpfte er und hustete danach so erbärmlich, dass Sirius ihm heftig auf den Rücken schlagen mußte, damit er wieder genug Luft bekam. Peter stöhnte mit Tränen in den Augen und ließ sich in ein Sofa fallen. „Ich klinge schlimmer als mein Opa, und der ist seit siebzig Jahren Kettenraucher. Und meine Finger sind von diesen dämlichen Doxy-Biestern so zerbissen worden, dass ich stark bezweifle, dass ich morgen auch nur eine einzige Notiz zum Unterrichtsstoff machen kann."

„Wenn es dir hilft, kann ich dir gerne eine Kopie von meinen machen.", bot Lily ihm an und Peter warf ihr ein dankbares Lächeln zu.

„Das würde wirklich helfen.", gab er erleichtert zu. „Vor allem, weil wir morgen Verteidigung und Zaubertränke haben, und da bin ich nun wirklich keine Leuchte drin."

„Ich will dich ja nicht beleidigen, Peter, aber bis auf Wahrsagen und Kräuterkunde, bist du nirgends eine Leuchte.", warf Sirius trocken ein und Peter verdrehte wortlos die Augen, bevor ihn ein weiterer Hustanfall überfiel. Sirius schüttelte ebenfalls wortlos den Kopf, warf Lily jedoch einen verschmitzten Blick zu, als er Peter auf die Beine zog. „Na komm, Kurzer. Ich habe oben noch eine halbvolle Flasche Feuerwhiskey versteckt, von dem unsere heißgeliebte Schulsprecherin gleich wieder vergisst, dass ich ihn erwähnt habe. Der spült dir die Luftröhre wieder richtig frei. Du wirst schon sehen."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und sah dabei zu, wie Sirius Peter die Treppe rauf schleppte. Dieser hustete immer noch heftig und wäre alleine sicher nie heile in seinem Schlafsaal angekommen. Es war schon ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt heile im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen war. Filch mußte ihm wirklich eine fürchterliche Strafarbeit gegeben haben.

Sie spürte, wie ihre Kopfschmerzen sich wieder in den Vordergrund drängten und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal. Als sie allerdings die ersten paar Stufen auf der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hochgestiegen war, wurde sie nochmal von Sirius zurückgerufen. Fragend sah sie sich um und sah, wie er nochmal die Treppe runtergekommen war. Peters Husten war nur noch ziemlich gedämpft zu hören, was wohl bedeutete, dass er inzwischen wohl sicher im Schlafsaal angekommen war.

„Danke", war das einzige, was Sirius sagte, doch mehr war auch nicht nötig. Lily verstand auch so, was er ihr damit alles sagen wollte.

„Keine Ursache.", meinte sie und warf ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln zu. „Dazu sind Freunde schließlich da."

Sirius stutzte kurz, zwinkerte ihr dann jedoch zu und stieg die Treppe wieder rauf. Als sie nur noch seine Füße sah, rief Lily ihn jedoch zurück.

„Sirius?" Sie sah, wie er stehen blieb und sich bückte, um sie fragend anzusehen. „Wenn du möchtest, dass dein illegaler Getränkevorrat nicht zum allgemeinen Wissen im Lehrerzimmer wird, solltest du mir das nächste Mal auch ein Glas anbieten. Ich mag zwar Schulsprecherin sein und mich zum größten Teil an die Regeln halten, aber ich bin auch nicht unfehlbar. Und wenn man es richtig anstellt, bin ich sogar bestechlich."

Sirius' Mundwinkel zuckten einem Moment lang, bevor er in ein breites Grinsen ausbrach. „Gut zu wissen, Evans. Ich werde mir den Rat zu Herzen nehmen. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht.", erwiderte sie und stieg die Stufen weiter hinauf, bis sie ihren Schlafsaal erreicht hatte.

Mit deutlich besserer Laune als noch eine Stunde zuvor, ging sie schließlich ins Bett. Sie wußte nicht wie, aber irgendwie hatte Sirius es geschafft, dass ihr Tag nicht völlig für die Katz gewesen war. Ausgerechnet Sirius Black, der für sie bisher immer ein noch größeres rotes Tuch gewesen war, als James Potter. Weil er immer so verdammt selbstsicher war und keine Hemmungen hatte, auch mal öffentlich die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen zu tragen, wenn es sein mußte. Sirius Black war ein Phänomen für alle, egal ob im positiven oder negativen Sinne. Aber heute Nacht hatte sie eine andere Seite von ihm kennen gelernt. Und zwar die, dass unter all diesem Selbstbewußtsein auch nur ein Mensch steckte, der mit den gleichen Unsicherheiten kämpfte, wie sie alle. Nur wußte er es halt immer sehr viel besser zu verstecken. Und sie war wirklich gespannt, ob sie noch mehr seiner Geheimnisse aufdecken würde, wenn sie sich öfter mal auf ein ehrliches Gespräch mit ihm einlassen würde,

* * *

In der Gryffindorkabine herrschte angespannte Stimmung. Keiner der sechs Anwesenden sagte etwas, aber jeder von ihnen war sich mehr als deutlich bewußt, dass sie sich gerade in einer Ausnahmesituation befanden. Vor knapp zwei Wochen hatte Professor Dumbledore es ihnen überlassen, zu entscheiden, ob sie ihren Kapitän im Team behalten wollten oder ob er gehen mußte, und bis zum nächsten Tag wollte er eine Entscheidung haben. Bisher waren sich die Mitglieder des Teams mehr oder weniger aus dem Weg gegangen, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Ein paar mal hatten einige von ihnen miteinander über die derzeitige Situation gesprochen, aber keiner hatte es wirklich gewagt, eine klare Position zu beziehen, von einer Teamentscheidung ganz zu schweigen. Schließlich aber war dem einzigen Mädchen im Team der Kragen geplatzt und sie hatte bis auf James alle ihre Teamkameraden zusammen getrommelt und bestand darauf, dass sie endlich zu einer Entscheidung kamen. Immerhin hatten sie auch dieses Jahr einen Pokal zu verteidigen und konnten es sich nicht leisten, rumzubummeln und das Training zu vernachlässigen. Genau dies hatte sie ihren Teamkameraden in ihrer recht temperamentvollen Ansprache auch gesagt, und mit blitzenden Augen und mühsam aufrecht erhaltener Beherrschung wartete sie jetzt auf eine Reaktion.

„Also ich bin nicht unbedingt wild darauf, eine Schwuchtel im Team zu haben.", brummte Tommy Clover vor sich hin und spielte abwesend mit einem Tennisball rum, ohne einen seiner Teamkameraden anzusehen.

„James ist keine Schwuchtel, ist das klar?" Sirius war aufgesprungen und hatte Tommys Ball aus der Luft abgefangen, bevor er überhaupt realisierte, was er tat.

„Ach nein?" Tommy sah ihn finster an. „Und warum hat er dann mit Adrian Close rumgemacht?" Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. „Alleine bei der Vorstellung wird mir schon schlecht."

„Dann denk halt nicht daran.", fuhr Sirius ihn verärgert an, aber auch ihm wurde leicht unangenehm zumute, als er an James und Adrian und ... was auch immer sie taten, dachte. Allerdings würde er das niemals öffentlich zugeben. „Es ist alleine James Entscheidung, was er wann mit wem tut, solange derjenige, mit dem er es tut, damit einverstanden ist. Und Adrian scheint einverstanden zu sein. Zumindest habe ich noch nicht gehört, dass er sich irgendwie beschwert hat. Also hört auf, ihn deswegen zu verurteilen." Mit einem warnenden Blitzen in den Augen sah er in die Runde. „Es verurteilt euch auch keiner dafür, dass ihr in aller Öffentlichkeit mit euren Freundinnen rummacht."

Er fuhr herum, als er ein deutliches Räuspern hörte.

„Freundinnen?", fragte Connie ihn und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt. „Ich hoffe, du hast mir gerade keine zugedichtet."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und schaffte es nicht ganz, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als er Connie ansah.

„Nein, Cons. Wir alle wissen, dass du auf Ravenclaw-Jäger stehst. Gibt es eigentlich einen von denen, den du noch nicht hattest?"

Ein leises Lachen war in der Kabine zu hören, als Connie schmollend eine Schnute zog und schnaubend eine Antwort verweigerte.

„Wie auch immer.", meinte Sirius und sah sich wieder zu den anderen um. Die Hand mit Tommys Ball hielt er warnend erhoben. „James hat zumindest soviel Anstand und knutscht nicht öffentlich rum."

„Das wäre ja auch wohl noch schöner.", schnaubte Tommy und erntete einen weiteren finsteren Blick von Sirius. Allerdings hob der kleine, rothaarige Ire daraufhin nur abwehrend die Arme und sah Sirius fest in die Augen. „Was? Darf ich hier etwa keine eigene Meinung haben?"

„Doch, darfst du.", fiel Connie Sirius ins Wort, bevor dieser die Beherrschung verlieren und einen lautstarken Streit vom Zaun brechen konnte. „Genau deswegen sind wir ja hier. Damit jeder seine eigene Meinung vertreten kann und wir endlich zu einer Entscheidung kommen, was James betrifft. So langsam wird es nämlich mal Zeit."

Sirius schloß die Augen, ballte die freie Hand mehrfach zur Fausten und öffnete sie wieder, währen er Connie stumm in die Augen sah. Schließlich nickte er, griff nach seinem Besen, der in einer Ecke stand, und ging zur Kabinentür rüber.

„Sirius, wo willst du hin?", hörte er Connie fragen, als er gerade die Hand auf die Türklinge legte.

„Nach draußen.", antwortete Sirius ruhig und drehte sich halb um. Connie sah ihn irritiert an. Er seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin nicht blöd, Connie. Hier wird es nie eine ehrliche Entscheidung geben, mit der wir alle leben können, solange ich anwesend bin. Bis auf Tommy und du traut sich hier nämlich niemand, seine Meinung offen zu vertreten. Meine Meinung zu dem Thema dürftet ihr alle kennen. James ist nicht von einem Moment auf den anderen schwul geworden. Er ist es immer gewesen, auch wenn wir es nicht gewußt haben. Und bevor ihr fragt, nein, auch ich habe es nicht gewußt. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er uns dreimal nacheinander sicher zum Pokalsieg geführt und auch dieses Jahr bisher einen verdammt guten Job gemacht hat. Ich will ihn weder als Kapitän noch als Teamkameraden verlieren. Wenn ihr gegen ihn stimmt, werde ich das akzeptieren. Aber ich hoffe, ihr entscheidet aus logisch nachvollziehbaren Gründen und nicht aufgrund ungerechtfertigter Vorurteile."

Und mit den Worten, warf er beiläufig den Tennisball über die Schulter ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wo er hinfiel, verließ die Kabine und ging raus ins Stadion. Dort angekommen blieb er einen Moment stehen, schloss die Augen und atmete die klare Frühlingsluft ein, die immer noch einen ganz leichten Hauch von Frost mit sich führte. Schließlich stieß er sich jedoch vom Boden ab und schraubte sich langsam höher in den strahlend blauen Himmel hinauf.

Seine Gedanken wanderten in die Kabine und er konnte ein leichtes Schaudern nicht unterdrücken. Irgendwie hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Mochte Connie auch relativ tolerant sein, so zeigte Tommys Reaktion doch sehr deutlich, dass es auch andere Einstellungen zu diesem Thema gab. Sirius zweifelte stark, dass die anderen sich gegen ihn stellen würden. Tommy hatte genug Selbstbewußtsein, um seine Meinung zu vertreten und andere davon zu überzeugen, sich seiner Meinung anzuschließen. Was auch immer da unten in der Gryffindorkabine gerade geschah, es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn der Kapitän des Gryffindorteams zukünftig Tommy Clover hieß und James Potter die Spiele ab sofort nur noch von der Tribüne aus sehen würde. Es versetzte ihm einen ziemlichen Stich im Herzen, denn er wußte, wie sehr James am Quidditch hing, aber es lag einfach nicht in seiner Hand. Er wußte, er könnte dafür sorgen, dass die anderen James im Team behielten, wenn er die richtigen Hebel zog, aber das wäre keine faire Entscheidung gewesen. Und eine unfaire Entscheidung würde auch James nicht wollen.

„Verdammt nochmal, James.", murmelte Sirius leise vor sich hin, als er den Besen in eine enge Rechtskurve zog. „Wie konntest du zulassen, dass das alles hier passiert? Warum haben du und ... und ... er ... nicht besser aufpassen können? Es sind doch nur noch ein paar Wochen bis zum Abschluß."

Als er nach einer halben Stunde wieder landete, fühlte er sich ein wenig freier, aber immer noch nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch und wollte nicht wirklich in die Kabine zurück. Kurz überlegte er, ob er den Besen ausnahmsweise mal mit in den Schlafsaal nehmen sollte, entschied sich allerdings dann doch dagegen. Am Ende würde es an der Entscheidung nichts ändern, und er würde sich nicht nachsagen lassen, dass er Angst vor der Entscheidung seiner Teamkameraden hatte.

In der Kabine angekommen, war er dann aber doch ein wenig enttäuscht, sie vollkommen verlassen vorzufinden. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie noch da waren oder ihm zumindest Bescheid gesagt hätten, wenn sie vor seiner Rückkehr zu einer Entscheidung gekommen waren. Dass sie gerade das nicht getan hatten, konnte nichts gutes heißen, und ihm graute vor dem Moment, wo James von dieser Entscheidung erfuhr. Er hatte es schon schwer genug genommen, dass er den Schulsprecherposten an Janus Nott abgeben mußte, aber aus dem Team zu fliegen, würde ihm den Rest geben.

Seufzend hakte Sirius seinen Besen an die dafür vorgesehenen Haken in seinem Spind und schlug diesen heftiger als geplant zu. Er konnte es halt nicht ändern. Er war sauer, und das nicht zu knapp. Nicht sonderlich hungrig machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo in knapp einer Viertelstunde das Abendessen beginnen würde. Zumindest wollte er für seinen Freund da sein, wenn er es erfuhr, auch wenn er sonst nicht mehr für ihn hatte tun können.

* * *

„Gehst du am Samstag mit mir nach Hogsmeade?"

James verschluckte sich so heftig an seinem Kürbissaft, dass Remus ihm hart auf den Rücken schlagen mußte, damit er nicht erstickte. Hustend und keuchend sah er schließlich auf und sah direkt in Lilys leuchtend grüne Augen. Er runzelte die Stirn und hustete ein letztes Mal heftig, bevor er ihr mit finsterem Blick antwortete.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Evans.", knurrte er sie an. „Wenn du nur gekommen bist, um das Messer noch ein paar Mal rumzudrehen, dass andere mir in den Rücken gestoßen haben, kannst du gleich wieder gehen. Auf deine Spötteleien kann ich verzichten."

„Ich habe nicht vor, dich zu verspotten, James.", antwortete Lily ihm vollkommen gelassen und schenkte sich ebenfalls einen Becher Kürbissaft ein. „Ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht Lust hättest, den Tag mit mir zu verbringen."

„Ich brauche auch kein Alibi-Date. Es würde sowieso nichts mehr nutzen. Ich habe schließlich schon bestätigt, dass ich nicht wirklich auf das weibliche Geschlecht stehe."

„Ich hatte auch nicht an ein Alibi-Date gedacht." Lily trank einen Schluck und sah James über den Becherrand hinweg an, während Remus Peter einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, den dieser schulterzuckend erwiderte. Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, was hier gespielt wurde.

James hatte allerdings langsam genug und sah Lily grimmig an.

„Hör mal, Evans, ich weiß nicht, was du hier spielst, aber ich brauche weder Alibi-Dates, noch Mitleids-Dates, kapiert? Laß mich einfach in Ruhe. Das ist es doch schließlich, was du selber all die Jahre über gewollt hast, oder?"

„Ich ... ja schon, aber ..." Lily stockte und stellte schließlich seufzend den Becher auf dem Tisch ab. „Bitte James. Ich weiß, dass ich dir all die Jahre über ziemlich weh getan habe, aber ..."

„Ach, weißt du das?" James sah sie eindringlich an und wandte dann den Blick ab, um die Schüssel mit den Bratkartoffeln näher an sich ranzuziehen. „Tut mir leid, Lily, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du weißt, wie weh das getan hat, je öfter es vorgekommen ist."

„James, bitte ...", versuchte Lily es nochmal, wurde jedoch von einer lauten Stimme unterbrochen, die sich über das halblaute Hintergrundgemurmel in der Großen Halle erhoben hatte.

„Hey, Potter! Bleibst wenigstens du uns zum abschießen erhalten oder haben deine Leute dich auch schon abgeschossen, so wie die Hufflepuffs es mit deinem Loverboy getan haben?"

Brüllendes Gelächter war daraufhin zu hören, dass am Slytherintisch definitiv am lautesten war. James schoß wie gestochen herum und sah, wie der Kapitän der Grün-Silbernen ihn herausfordernd ansah. Einen Moment lang gab er diesen Blick finster zurück, wandte sich dann jedoch ab, um den Hufflepufftisch abzusuchen. Adrian sah er nirgends, doch der Rest des Hufflepuffteams war anwesend. Allerdings sahen sie alle weg, sobald sie seinen Blick auf sich spürten. James kochte vor unterdrückter Wut, wußte aber gleichzeitig, dass er nichts tun konnte. Die Hufflepuffs hatten nur vorgemacht, womit er eigentlich täglich rechnete, seitdem er und Adrian aufgeflogen waren.

„Was ist los, Potter? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Halt die Klappe, Claymore, und kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten.", brauste Lily schließlich auf. „Unsere gehen dich einen Scheiß an."

James sah ungläubig zu Lily rüber, die Vincent Claymore giftig ansah, und auch andere sahen ihre Schulsprecherin verwundert an. Dass sie so offen für James eintrat kam schließlich nicht alle Tage vor.

„Na da schau mal einer an." Vincent sah Lily breit grinsend an. „Kaum ist Potter schwul, ist die Evans scharf auf ihn. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich enttäuschen muß, Evans, aber dir fehlt ein ganz entscheidendes ... Detail, um Potter zufrieden zu stellen."

„Du kannst mich mal, Claymore.", antwortete Lily und winkte ab. „Ihr Slytherins seid doch alle keinen zweiten Gedanken wert."

„Und warum hast du dann am Samstag ein Date mit Janus?"

Überraschte Laute hallten durch die Große Halle und Lily spürte, wie sie knallrot anlief.

„Du hast was?", fragte James sie verblüfft. „Sag mal, geht's noch? Mit diesem Irren?"

„Ich habe nicht zugesagt, okay?", zischte Lily zurück. „Er ist zig-Mal penetranter als du es je warst und kapiert einfach nicht, dass nein auch nein heißt. Deswegen habe ich dich gerade gefragt. Weil ich ... weil ich ... einfach Angst vor ihm habe, okay? Jetzt zufrieden? Er rückt mir schon auf den Kontrollgängen und im Schulsprecherbüro ständig auf die Pelle und ich will einfach nicht, dass er das auch in Hogsmeade macht, wenn wir relativ alleine sind."

„Kann er doch gar nicht, wenn du nicht mit ihm hingehst.", meinte Peter trocken und sah sie an, als sei die Sache damit erledigt. Lily schnaubte jedoch.

„Hast du eine Ahnung. Der wird mir da garantiert irgendwo auflauern, wenn ich nein sage. Der einzige Ort, wo ich vor ihm sicher wäre, wäre unser Gemeinschaftsraum und ich habe nun wirklich keine Lust, mich da den ganzen Tag lang zu verkriechen.", gab Lily leicht angesäuert zu.

„Dann komm einfach mit uns.", schlug Remus vor. „Wenn wir alle zusammen sind, tritt er dir nicht zu nahe, und was die Kontrollgänge und eure Zusammentreffen im Schulsprecherbüro angeht, finden wir schon eine Lösung."

„Wäre es wirklich okay, wenn ich mit euch komme?", fragte Lily und sah James unsicher an.

Dieser nickte und warf ihr jetzt ein leichtes Lächeln zu. „Natürlich ist das okay. Nimm das nicht zu ernst, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Ich bin halt ein wenig empfindlich in letzter Zeit."

„Verständlich.", antwortete Lily mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. „Danke."

„Ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort, Potter? Darf ich dir beim Saisonfinale die Finger brechen oder nicht?"

„Was fragst du das mich, du Pfeife?", brauste James schließlich auf. „Glaubst du, ich habe bei dieser Entscheidung irgendeine Art von Mitbestimmungsrecht?"

„So wie es aussieht, scheinbar nicht. Aber wen wundert's? Wer will schon eine Schwuchtel im Team haben?", gab Vincent zurück und erntete damit wieder mal Gelächter in der Großen Halle.

„Nun, so wie es aussieht, wollen es die Hufflepuffs nicht, Claymore.", mischte sich eine andere Stimme in das Gespräch ein und alle Köpfe fuhren zu Tommy Clover rum, der zusammen mit dem Rest des Quidditchteams gerade in der Großen Halle erschienen war. Sirius hatten sie in der Eingangshalle aufgesammelt und James sah, wie dieser Connie gerade einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, den diese lediglich mit einem Schulterzucken und einem leichten Lächeln beantwortete.

„Und wie sieht's mit Gryffindor aus, Clover? Wollen die eine Schwuchtel im Team? Oder noch besser, eine Schwuchtel als Kapitän? Oder bist du jetzt der große Redenschwinger bei euch?"

James konnte nicht anders als gespannt den Atem anhalten. Er suchte Sirius' Blick, doch dieser gab nur einen vollkommen ratlosen Blick zurück.

„Das Gryffindorteam will einen kompetenten Kapitän, Claymore. Einen Kapitän, der was von seinem Amt versteht und der vor allem weiß, wie man anständig Quidditch spielt. Wir haben seit drei Jahren genau so einen Kapitän und wir wären vollkommen wahnsinnig, wenn wir ihn wegen etwas aus dem Team schmeißen würden, was rein gar nichts mit Quidditch zu tun hat."

Ungläubige Stille breitete sich daraufhin in der Großen Halle aus, doch keiner aus dem Gryffindorteam sagte mehr etwas dazu. Stattdessen wandten sie den Slytherins den Rücken zu und verteilten sich am Gryffindortisch, um endlich ebenfalls zu Abend zu essen. Connie begleitete Sirius allerdings noch bis zu seinen Freunden und sie legte James kameradschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir haben anonym abgestimmt.", meinte sie und warf dann Sirius einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. „Naja, bis auf Sirius, der schon im Vorfeld offen seine Entscheidung bekannt gegeben und uns dann den Rest alleine ausdiskutieren lassen hat. Wir haben lange und hart diskutiert, das kannst du mir glauben. Und nur damit du Bescheid weißt: Das Ergebnis war einstimmig. Sechs zu Null dafür, dass du im Team und auch unser Kapitän bleibst. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du willst es noch."

„Ob ich ..." James sah Connie vollkommen fassungslos an und zog sie dann spontan in die Arme. „Und ob ich noch will.", flüsterte er halb erstickt und ließ sie langsam wieder los. „Ich war so sicher, dass ihr mich rausschmeißt. Und es tat so verdammt weh."

„Vergiß das alles, okay?" Connie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Wir brauchen einen Kapitän wie dich. Das hat sogar Tommy irgendwann eingesehen, wenn auch zähneknirschend. Aber es hat ihn niemand zu seiner Entscheidung gezwungen. Auch er will dich im Team behalten. Aber was wir vor allem brauchen, ist mal wieder ein anständiges Training. Ich würde nämlich ungerne den Schlangen in diesem Jahr den Pokal überlassen."

James lachte befreit auf und zwinkerte zurück. „Na, dann laß mal durchgeben, dass ich euch alle morgen früh um sechs auf dem Spielfeld sehen will."

„Aye, Käpt'n."

Connie salutierte zackig und verzog sich dann ein Stück weiter den Tisch runter, wo sie sich zu ihren Freundinnen setzte. James dagegen sah Sirius kurz stumm in die Augen, bis dieser das Schweigen brach.

„Frag mich nicht, was hier gerade passiert ist. Ich bin genauso überrumpelt wie du. Aber vielleicht solltest du kurz nach Adrian sehen. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn gerade zum Stadion rübergehen sehen. Und er sah nicht besonders glücklich aus."

James nickte, warf aber trotzdem einen unsicheren Blick in die Runde. Als seine Freunde ihm allerdings allesamt zuversichtlich zunickten, fühlte er sich wesentlich wohler. Wen kümmerten schon die anderen, solange seine Freunde zu ihm hielten?

* * *

Sirius hatte beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, wie er in diese verzwickte Situation geraten war. Dabei sah die Situation auf den ersten Blick eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht aus, denn welcher männliche Teenager befand sich nicht gerne in der Nähe der Umkleidekabinen von _Sally Silks! Mode für die junge Hexe von heute_? Vor allem, wenn der Frühling und im weiteren Sinne auch der Sommer vor der Tür stand und die weiblichen Teenager von Hogwarts sich für die neue Saison ausstatteten. Bislang gefiel ihm, was er sah, und er hatte auch hin und wieder gerne mal seinen männlichen Sachverstand in eine schwere Entscheidung mit eingebracht. Die Reaktionen reichten von dankbaren verführerischen Lächeln über unterdrücktes Gekicher bis hin zu stammelnden Dankesbekundungen mit dazugehörigen glühenden Wangen in allen Rotschattierungen.

Nein, eigentlich konnte er sich nicht wirklich beschweren. Im Grunde genommen befand er sich im Himmel. Oder zumindest in einer Abteilung davon, denn der Himmel hatte für Teenager im besten Hormonschubalter bestimmt noch andere schöne Plätze zu bieten. Das Verzwickte an dieser eigentlich paradiesischen Sache war, dass es in diesem Moment ausgerechnet Lily Evans war, die eine ehrliche Meinung von ihm hören wollte. Und er wußte genau, dass alles, was er jetzt sagte, einfach nur falsch sein konnte. Egal ob er ehrlich war oder lügen würde.

„Und? Was meinst du dazu?"

Lily drehte sich von links nach recht und wieder zurück, während sie sich selber im Spiegel betrachtete. Der braune Wildlederrock, der ihr nichtmal bis zu den Knien ging, aber auch nicht wirklich als Minirock bezeichnet werden konnte, lag fast wie eine zweite Haut an und betonte ihre kurvigen Hüften und den kleinen, festen Po an genau den richtigen Stellen. Sirius hatte deutlich Probleme, seine Stimme beiläufig klingen zu lassen.

„Also ich denke, der ist ganz okay.", meinte er gelassen, legte den Kopf leicht schief, um den Rock nochmal genauer zu betrachten – wobei ihn der Rock als solcher herzlich wenig interessierte -, und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Jap, definitiv okay" Doch alles in ihm schrie _Kauf ihn! Kauf ihn! KAUF IHN!!_

Lily zog die Stirn in Falten und sah den Rock im Spiegel nochmal skeptisch an. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Sirius, der gerade in diesem Moment den Fehler machte, ihr mit einem deutlichen Funkeln in den Augen auf den Hintern zu starren und lautlos zu pfeifen. Verärgert aufstöhnend fuhr sie herum, doch Sirius schaffte es auf wundersame Weise, trotz der fehlenden Vorwarnung innerhalb dieser wenigen Sekundenbruchteile eine völlig unschuldige Miene aufzusetzen.

„Was?", fragte er sie und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Gefällt er dir etwa nicht?"

Doch Lily schnaubte nur und verzog sich wieder in ihre Umkleidekabine.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte theatralisch auf.

„Was genau habe ich denn jetzt falsch gemacht? Ich dachte, du wolltest eine ehrliche Meinung, Evans?"

„Das wollte ich auch." Lily steckte den Kopf hinter dem Vorhang hervor und funkelte ihn genervt an. „Aber alles woran ihr Kerle denken könnt, ist, ob die Klamotten sich schnell ausziehen lassen."

„Hey, unterstell mir nichts. Ich habe lediglich gesagt, dass mir der Rock gefällt. Du wolltest eine Meinung und du hast sie gekriegt. Wenn du den Rock nicht kaufen willst ist es deine Sache, aber ich bleibe dabei, dass du ihn kaufen solltest. Er steht dir nämlich wirklich gut."

Einige endlose Sekunden lang sahen sich die zwei stumm an. Sirius hielt ihren Blick und grinste schließlich verschmitzt, als sie sich mit einem resignierten Schnauben wieder ganz hinter den Vorhang verzog, um sich umzuziehen. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich schließlich ab und ging zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe in der Mitte des Raums rüber. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er so schnell nicht aus diesem Laden rauskommen würde.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was sie will.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin, als er sich in einen der gepolsterten Stühle fallen ließ. „In dem Rock sieht sie nunmal verdammt heiß aus. Und das ist es doch schließlich, was die Mädels wollen."

„Und nicht zu vergessen, dass sich der Rock durch den einfachen Reißverschluß auch schnell wieder ausziehen läßt, wenn es nötig sein sollte.", warf eine Stimme neben ihm ein.

Sirius sah sich verdutzt um und sah direkt in die belustigt funkelnden Augen von Ben Britten, dem derzeitigen Ravenclawkapitän. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Sirius sich davon erholt hatte, dass jemand sein halblautes Gemurmel mitgehört hatte, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und griff nach dem Saftkrug auf dem Tisch.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst, Britten.", meinte er schließlich und ließ den Blick beiläufig durch den Raum schweifen.

„Na klar, Black. Und Flitwick ist zwei Meter groß."

Ben Britten lachte kurz auf und griff dann breit grinsend nach seinem eigenen Glas, dass neben ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Sirius verkniff sich nicht ganz erfolgreich ein Grinsen, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Eine Weile schwiegen sie einträchtig, bis Sirius sich seinem „Leidensgenossen" zuwandte. Lily hatte inzwischen zwei weitere Röcke anprobiert, die ihm alle ein skeptisches Stirnrunzeln entlockt hatten, während Bens Grinsen immer breiter geworden war.

„Wie kommt es, das du hier bist?"

Statt zu antworten, zeigte Ben lediglich auf die zweite Kabine von links, aus der in diesem Moment niemand geringeres als Sirius' Teamkameradin Connie Cotton heraus trat. Und zu Bens großer Freude hielt sie unter anderem ein Modell des gleichen Rocks im Arm, wie den, den Lily vorhin anprobiert hatte. Er zwinkerte Sirius kurz verschmitzt zu und sah dann Connie an, die mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf ihn zu kam.

„Na, Entscheidung getroffen?"

„Zwei Tops, eine Hose, einen Pulli und einen Rock.", zählte sie auf. „Die Suche hat sich gelohnt, würde ich sagen."

„Meinst du nicht, dass dieser Rock ein wenig zu ... offenherzig ist, Cons?", fragte Sirius sie jedoch und beäugte den Rock skeptisch. „Du könntest damit unfreiwillig die falschen Signale senden."

„Meinst du?" Connie sah erst ihn und dann den Rock skeptisch an, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern. „Ich denke nicht. Ich meine, er ist ja immerhin kein Minirock. Das wäre dann schon eine ganz andere Sache."

„Hör nicht auf ihn. Er weiß nicht, wovon er spricht. Lily Evans macht es ihm nicht heute nicht gerade leicht.", meinte Ben und warf Sirius einen versteckten warnenden Blick zu, den Sirius mit fragend erhobener Augenbrauen stoisch erwiderte.

Connie sah ihn dagegen überrascht an.

„Du und Lily Evans? Ich wußte gar nicht, dass da was zwischen euch läuft. Seit wann geht das denn schon?"

Sirius verdrehte schnaubend die Augen, bevor er sie wieder ansah.

„Da läuft gar nichts zwischen uns, okay? Sie ist mit Remus, Peter, James und mir zusammen nach Hogsmeade gekommen. Das ist alles."

„Ah ja." Connie nickte bedeutsam und grinste ihn leicht verschlagen an. „Und wo sind Remus, James und Peter gerade?"

„Also _das_ wüßte ich auch gerne. Dann müßte ich mir Lily Evans im Klamottenrausch nämlich nicht alleine antun.", schnaubte Sirius und warf einen Blick an Connie entlang, wo Lily gerade in einer weißen Schlaghose aus der Kabine trat und ihn fragend ansah. Er hob den Daumen und grinste so unschuldig wie möglich, woraufhin Lily die Augen verdrehte und wieder in die Kabine verschwand.

Connie und Ben war dieser kleine Zwischenfall nicht entgangen und beide lachten amüsiert auf.

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort, Sirius.", meinte Connie grinsend und wandte sich zum gehen um. „Und genau deswegen werden Ben und ich euer Date nicht länger stören und uns verziehen. Adios Amigo."

„Wir haben kein Date.", rief Sirius ihr nach, woraufhin sich mehrere Köpfe zu ihm umdrehten. Connie grinste jedoch nur und verschwand mit Ben im Schlepptau zur Kasse.

„Merlin, wie konnte mir das hier nur passieren?", seufzte Sirius und lehnte den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen zurück, um die Welt um sich herum für eine Weile auszuschalten.

So auf sich selbst konzentriert, ließ er seine Gedanken zu dem bisherigen Verlauf des Tages Revue passieren. Eigentlich war der gar nicht schlecht angefangen. Er hatte bis halb zehn geschlafen, in aller Ruhe geduscht und dann ein anständiges britisches Frühstück mit Unmengen an Rührei, Speck und kleinen Würstchen verdrückt, und nicht so eine Müslizeug, wie James oder Marmeladentoast wie James und Peter. Sowas kam für ihn einfach nicht in Frage. Er brauchte eine vernünftige Grundlage, um den Tag anzugehen, sonst konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren und seine Laune war dann auch nicht gerade die beste.

Danach hatten er und seine Freunde Lily in der Eingangshalle getroffen und hatten sich bei Filch abgemeldet. Nicht allerdings, ohne nebenbei noch einige Knallfrösche in eine Gruppe Slytherins zu werfen, die daraufhin erschrocken und mit brennenden oder qualmenden Umhängen auseinander stoben. Filch war von diesem Zwischenfall, gelinde gesagt, mäßig begeistert und hatte die Slytherins wegen „Unerlaubtem mitführen und verwenden unerlaubter Gegenstände auf dem Schulgelände" zu Strafarbeiten verurteilt, zu der sie sich um Punkt acht Uhr bei ihm melden sollten. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass die betreffenden Slytherins an diesem Tag nicht sonderlich guter Laune waren und die Fünf wohlweislich einen großen Bogen um sie machten, wann immer sie sie sahen. Nicht aus Angst, beileibe nicht, sondern eher aus Selbstschutz. Sie wollten sich den schönen Tag nicht durch unnötige Kämpfe und Streitereien kaputt machen lassen.

Auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade herrschte zwischen den Fünfen recht gute Laune. Die vier Jungs lachten und alberten miteinander herum, wie sie es immer taten, und auch Lily ließ sich schließlich davon anstecken. Nach ungefähr der Hälfte des Weges waren Lily und James allerdings in ein intensives Gespräch vertieft und blieben dabei langsam aber sicher hinter der Gruppe zurück. Ein Umstand, der für grinsendes Kopfschütteln bei Remus, Sirius und Peter sorgte. Noch vor einigen Wochen wäre diese Szene undenkbar gewesen.

In Hogsmeade angekommen führte der erste Weg direkt in den _Honigtopf_, wo sie sich mit großen Tüten für die kommenden Wochen versorgten. Von dort aus ging es weiter zu _Zonkos_, allerdings wurde Peter auf halbem Weg von einer strahlend lächelnden Hufflepuff namens Mabel abgefangen, die keine Widerrede duldete und ihn mit sich in die Gegenrichtung zog. Peter versuchte zwar noch, sie leicht stammelnd und hochrot im Gesicht davon abzuhalten, hatte aber keine Chance gegen die resolute Hufflepuff. Und als er die anzüglichen Pfiffe seiner Freunde realisierte und hörte, wie Sirius ihm gut gelaunt nachrief, er solle nichts tun, was er selber auch nicht tun würde, gab er sich schließlich geschlagen. Seine Freunde würden ihm eh keine Ruhe lassen, wenn er Mabel jetzt stehen ließ und so konnte er den unausweichlichen Sticheleien zumindest noch eine Weile entkommen – und bis dahin Mabels doch recht willkommene Gesellschaft genießen.

Zu viert bummelten die anderen schließlich durch _Zonkos_, _Bartholomäus Bigbrains Buchparadies_ und die _Magische Menangerie / Zweigstelle Hogsmeade_. Vor _Schreiberlings Federladen_ trennten sie sich schließlich von Remus, der unbedingt noch zu _Penny Pitchers Pergamente für besondere Gelegenheiten_ wollte, während es Sirius, James und Lily zu _Kupferne Kessel & __Tönerne Töpfe_ zog, was in die Gegenrichtung lag. Sie beschlossen, sich um drei Uhr in den _Drei Besen_ wieder zu treffen, und Remus war verschwunden, bevor sie sich von ihm verabschieden konnten. Nachdem die drei Verbliebenen ihre Einkäufe im Kesselladen erledigt hatten, kauften sie sich bei einem Eisstand mitten auf dem Dorfplatz von Hogsmeade, der die Form eines riesigen Sonnenschirms hatte, das erste Eis des Jahres. Beinebaumelnd auf einer nahen Mauer sitzend, sahen sie schließlich dem bunten Treiben zu, das an diesem sonnigen Frühlingstag in Hogsmeade herrschte. Hier sahen sie kurzfristig auch Peter wieder, doch der winkte nur kurz im Vorbeigehen, da er zum reden zu weit entfernt war und folgte Mabel in einen Modeschmuckladen. Lily und Sirius sahen sich daraufhin verdutzt an und fingen dann an, Peter und Mabel nachzuspielen, was darauf hinauslief, dass Mabel einen Ring wollte, der Peter nicht wirklich gefiel und versuchte, ihr einen anderen anzudrehen, der Mabel wiederum nicht gefiel.

In ihrer Alberei fiel ihnen nicht auf, dass James sich klammheimlich verdrückte, als er Adrian in einiger Entfernung in eine Seitengasse verschwinden sah, kurz bevor er James' Blick eingefangen hatte. Erst als Lily James mit in ihr kleines spontanes Theaterstück einbeziehen wollte, indem sie ihn ohne lange zu fackeln zur besten Freundin von Mabel machte, die ihre Meinung beisteuern sollte, bemerkten sie sein Fehlen. Kurzfristig leicht irritiert sahen sie sich um, konnten James jedoch nirgends sehen. Schließlich zuckte Lily mit den Schultern und meinte, dass sie dann wohl nur noch zu zweit wären. Sirius wunderte sich zwar noch ein wenig, wo James so plötzlich hin verschwunden sein konnte, fragte Lily dann jedoch, wo sie denn jetzt so zu zweit gerne hingehen wollte. Lilys dämonisches Grinsen auf diese Frage ließ ihn schlimmes ahnen und als sie daraufhin von der Mauer hüpfte, ihn an die Hand faßte und hinter sich her auf ein unheilverkündendes rundes Gebäude zuzog, wähnte er seine schlimmen Befürchtungen schon für bewahrheitet. Wundersamerweise ging die Hölle namens _Madame Puddifoots_ allerdings an ihm vorbei und kurz darauf fand er sich im Paradies namens _Sally Silks! Mode für die junge Hexe von heute _wieder, um Lily – und gleichzeitig einem guten Dutzend weiterer Mädchen - bei der Aufstockung ihrer Frühjahrs-/Sommerabteilung ihrer Kleiderschränke zu helfen. Eine Aufgabe, die, wie gesagt, eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm war, wenn es nicht gerade darum ging, Lily Evans zu helfen, die eine ganz eigene Art hatte, seine Meinungen zu interpretieren.

* * *

„Ok, erklär mir nochmal, warum wir gerade ganze zweieinhalb Stunden in einem Klamottenladen verbracht haben, nur um ihn dann doch mit leeren Händen zu verlassen.", forderte Sirius Lily auf, als sie von _Sally Silks_ zu den _Drei Besen_ rüber gingen. Irgendwo auf halbem Weg war ihm nämlich in der Zwischenzeit das Verständnis abhanden gekommen.

Lily verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was es da nicht zu verstehen gibt? Habe ich mich denn dazu verpflichtet, was zu kaufen, wenn ich durch die Tür trete?"

Sie sah Sirius fragend an, der gerade etwas erwidern wollte, als sie weiterredete. Er klappte den Mund daher wieder zu und hörte ihr weiterhin zu, als sie erklärte, warum Mädchen halt länger dazu brauchten, um sich sicher zu sein. Immerhin würden sie nicht nach dem Jungsprinzip „Paßt! Gekauft!" einkaufen. Irritiert runzelte Sirius daraufhin jedoch die Stirn und unterbrach sie schließlich.

„Moment. Warte mal." Er machte ein paar schnelle Schritte, um ihr den Weg zu versperren und zwang sie so, stehen zu bleiben. „Verstehe ich das jetzt richtig? Du ziehst ein Kleidungsstück an, betrachtest dich von allen Seiten im Spiegel, ziehst es wieder aus, ziehst ein anderes an, um eine Vergleichsmöglichkeit zu haben, ziehst dieses Kleidungsstück wieder aus, nur um das vorherige nochmal anzuziehen, um zu prüfen, ob es wirklich besser ist, ziehst es ebenfalls wieder aus und legst alles wieder ins Regal zurück, weil du erstmal darüber nachdenken willst, ob es dir wirklich gefällt und ob du es dir gerade leisten kannst und ob du überhaupt Gelegenheiten hast, um es anzuziehen, und gehst dann Eis essen, Butterbier trinken oder sonstwas, nur um dann nach endlosen vier Stunden zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen, die ich in fünf Minuten getroffen hätte?"

Lily lächelte zufrieden, nickte und trat an ihm vorbei, um den Weg fortzusetzen.

„Genau", meinte sie und warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter hinweg zu. „Du hast gerade eins der großen Geheimnisse der Frauenwelt enträtselt, Sirius Black. Gratuliere! Die Männerwelt wird dich beneiden und die Frauenwelt liegt dir zu Füßen."

Sirius sah ihr verblüfft nach und schüttelte dann leicht wirr von seinem eigenen Gedankengang den Kopf.

„Frauen!", murmelte er und setzte sich jetzt ebenfalls langsam wieder in Bewegung. „Das soll einer verstehen."

Lily war inzwischen ein gutes Stück von ihm entfernt, warf ihm allerdings immer wieder ungeduldige Blicke über die Schulter zu, da sie schon recht spät dran waren, um James und Remus in den _Drei Besen_ zu treffen. Dabei achtete sie nicht wirklich darauf, wo sie hin ging und prallte nach einer Weile unsanft mit jemandem zusammen. Erschrocken schrie sie auf und griff instinktiv nach Halt, den sie auch fand, als zeitgleich zwei starke Arme nach ihr griffen und sie auffingen. Dankbar für diese reaktionsschnelle Rettung sah sie auf und sprang kurz darauf erschrocken einen Meter zurück, als sie in Janus Notts übermütig funkelnden hellblauen Augen sah.

„Ich dachte, du stehst nicht auf mich, Evans? Irgendwie schwer zu glauben, wenn du mir so freudig in die Arme fällst, wenn wir uns so unerwartet über den Weg laufen. Scheinst mich wohl doch vermisst zu haben."

Lily warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und ging instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, als Janus auf sie zu ging.

„Wag es ja nicht, mich nochmal anzufassen, Nott, oder ich sorge dafür, dass du dich garantiert nie fortpflanzen wirst. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

„Ach komm. Das nimmt dir doch niemand ab."

Janus grinste sie selbstsicher an und ging weiterhin auf sie zu. Unbeeindruckt von ihrer Warnung griff er nach dem dünnen Schal, den sie sich um den Hals geschlungen hatte, um den teilweise noch recht frischen Wind abzuhalten, und zog sie zu sich heran. Lily stemmte sich jedoch dagegen und griff kurz oberhalb von seiner Hand nach ihrem Schal, um ihn aus seinem Griff zu ziehen, was ihr nach einigem heftigen Rucken auch gelang. Sie wollte gerade zu einer nicht sonderlich netten Schimpftirade ansetzen, als sie spürte, wie jemand ihr den Arm um die Schulter legte. Sie versteifte sich leicht, entspannte sich aber ebenso schnell wieder, als sie erkannte, wer es war. Als Sirius sprach, lief ihr kurzfristig ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter, denn so kalt und abweisend hatte sie ihn bisher nicht einmal Severus gegenüber erlebt, und das sollte schon was heißen.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde es nicht drauf ankommen lassen, Nott.", warnte er den Slytherin mit gefährlich ruhigem, aber eisigem Tonfall. „Lily ist niemand, der nur spricht und nicht handelt. Wenn du also weißt, was gut für dich ist, verschwindest du ganz schnell. Und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich mich mehr als verbal in diese Angelegenheit einmische, verschwindest du noch schneller, denn ich habe es gar nicht gerne, wenn jemand meine Dates stört und das Mädchen bedroht, an dem mir was liegt."

Lily hielt den Atem an, ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken, als sich die beiden Jungs kalt und finster musterten, und sie war da nicht die einzige. Im näheren Umkreis waren einige weitere Hogwartsschüler stehen geblieben und sahen die drei nur zu bekannten Siebtklässler gebannt an. Janus brach diesen Blick schließlich verächtlich schnaubend ab und ging an Sirius und Lily vorbei. Nicht allerdings, ohne Lily im Vorbeigehen nochmal eindringlich anzusehen.

„Wir sind noch nicht miteinander fertig, Evans." meinte er so leise zu ihr, dass nur Sirius den genauen Wortlaut mitbekam.

Dieser griff reflexartig nach Notts Oberarm und hielt ihn eisern fest, bis dieser ihn finster ansah.

„Wage es sie anzurühren und du wirst den Tag verfluche, an dem du geboren wurdest, Nott.", zischte Sirius und schubste ihn von sich, woraufhin er leicht ins stolpern geriet.

Mit einem letzten finsteren Blick zu Sirius verschwand der Slytherin mit seinen Freunden in der Menge, während Lily und Sirius die Schaulustigen ignorierten und in die Gegenrichtung davon gingen – Sirius immer noch mit dem Arm um Lilys Schulter. Nach einer Weile sah Sirius Lily jedoch an und bemerkte, dass ihr ein unterdrücktes Lächeln um die Mundwinkeln huschte.

„Was?", fragte er sie und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Hätte ich etwa zulassen sollen, dass man dich wegen vorsätzlicher Körperverletzung vor gut drei Dutzend Zeugen verhaftet?"

Lily lachte leise auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Was dann?", hakte Sirius nach, da das Grinsen auf Lilys Gesicht zunehmend breiter wurde.

„Hast du nicht bei _Sally Silks_ gerade noch laut und deutlich verkündet, dass wir zwei kein Date haben?"

„Ja", erwiderte Sirius und grinste jetzt ebenfalls leicht, da er ahnte, wohin das Gespräch ging. „Stimmt doch auch oder habe ich hier was verpaßt?"

„Durchaus nicht." Lily schüttelte den Kopf und legte jetzt ihrerseits den Arm um Sirius' Taille. „Aber so wie ich die Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts kenne, werden nach diesem Vorfall spätestens beim Abendessen alle wissen, dass du bei _Sally Silks_ scheinbar gelogen hast."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sie mit einem übermütigen Grinsen an.

„Sollen sie doch.", meinte er gelassen. „Mir ist schon schlimmeres nachgesagt worden, als ein Date mit Lily Evans. Zumindest habe ich den Vorteil, dass du zu den begehrtesten Mädchen Hogwarts gehörst und mich die meisten nachher heftig beneiden werden."

„Nun, du bist auch nicht unbedingt jemand, den die weibliche Bevölkerung von der Bettkante schubsen würde, Black.", meinte Lily lachend, während sie um die Ecke bogen und sich auf der Hauptstraße des Dorfes weiterhin den _Drei Besen _ näherten.

Sirius' Augen funkelten jetzt übermütig.

„Also sind wir beide zu beneiden.", stellte er zufrieden fest. „Was sind wir nur für Glückspilze."

Lily stimmte ihm lachend zu und in einträchtiger Zweisamkeit erreichten sie schließlich ihr Ziel. Als Sirius ihr die Tür aufhielt, konnte er es jedoch nicht lassen, die gerade vorherrschende gute Laune zwischen ihnen zu nutzen, um eine Frage loszuwerden, die ihm ungewöhnlich heftig unter den Fingernägeln brannte.

„Und? Kaufst du jetzt den Rock?"

Lily verdrehte die Augen und versetzte ihm einen nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Hieb gegen die Schulter.

„Vergiß es, Black.", meinte sie. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich die Blicke nicht bemerkt habe, die du mir zugeworfen hast, als du dich unbeobachtet gefühlt hast. Ich werde nicht für dich zum Pin-Up-Girl mutieren."

„Ein Pin-Up-Girl wärst du erst, wenn ich dir den Rock wieder ausziehe, Evans.", widersprach Sirius ihr jedoch leise, als sie an ihm vorbei in das Gasthaus trat. „Dazu würde der Rock dann doch viel zu viel verhüllen."

„OK, ich tue einfach mal so, als ob ich die letzte Bemerkung nicht gehört habe.", meinte Lily kopfschüttelnd. „Und du solltest das gleiche tun, wenn du nicht willst, wenn ich die Warnung an Nott an dir wahr mache, Black."

„Ach komm, das nimmt dir doch keiner ab, Evans."

Lilys Kopf fuhr herum, doch Sirius war schon auf dem Weg zu einem der Fenstertische, wo Remus, James und überraschenderweise auch Peter mit Mabel schon auf sie warteten. Kopfschüttelnd, aber dennoch leicht lächelnd folgte sie ihm und quetschte sich schließlich zwischen James und Mabel in die Sitzbank, während Sirius ihr gegenüber neben Remus einen Stuhl umdrehte und sich rittlings draufsetzte, um sich lässig auf der Rücklehne abzustützen.

„Und? Was gibt es bei euch so neues?"

* * *

Es dauerte tatsächlich nur einige Stunden, bis sich das neuste und heißeste Gerücht durch Hogwarts gewälzt hatte, und kaum traten die Rumtreiber mit Lily und Mabel im Schlepptau durch die Tür, standen Lily und Sirius im Mittelpunkt des Interesses. Etwas, was sich auch in den folgenden Tagen nicht ändern sollten. Die beiden amüsierte es sichtlich und sie ließen es sich nicht nehmen, hin und wieder mal eine spontane Showeinlage hinzulegen und publikumsreif miteinander zu flirten, um die Gerüchteküche wieder ein wenig anzuheizen. Dies brachte mehrere Vorteile mit sich. Zum einen hielt Janus Nott sich in dieser Woche extrem zurück, was seine nicht gerade zurückhaltenden Annäherungsversuche bei Lily betraf, zum anderen sorgten sie so dafür, dass die Scheinwerfer von James und somit auch Adrian abgelenkt wurden, und die beiden somit nach Wochen endlich einmal so richtig durchatmen konnten. Und letztendlich hatten sie auch einen Heidenspaß daran, ihre Mitschüler an der Nase herum zu führen. Denn schließlich war die extreme Flirterei ja alles nur Show und nichts mehr.

Knapp zwei Wochen nach dem Hogsmeadewochenende saßen Sirius und James schließlich zusammen in der Bibliothek und versuchten Verteidigung, Zaubertränke, Alte Runen und Verwandlung von ihrer Hausaufgaben-To-Do-Liste zu bekommen. Allerdings hatten sie beide das Gefühl, dass sie nicht wirklich voran kamen, was an Remus' Abwesenheit liegen könnte, der sonst immer alleine durch seine Anwesenheit dafür sorgte, dass sie alle konzentriert arbeiteten. Heute allerdings fehlten sowohl er als auch Peter, und keiner der beiden verbleibenden Rumtreiber konnte so genau sagen, wo sich die beiden Fehlenden seit einigen Tagen ständig rumtrieben. Schließlich riss Sirius der Geduldsfaden und er schmiss mit einem genervten Schnauben die Schreibfeder vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Ich pack's einfach nicht. Zaubertränke ist wirklich nicht mein Ding. Wenn ich das nicht bräuchte, um Auror zu werden, hätte ich das nach den ZAGs sofort abgewählt."

James nickte zustimmend und massierte sich die Schläfen, während er brütend auf eine Runentabelle starrte.

„Weiche Höhlen wiegen am nächtlichen Felsen.", brummelte er abwesend vor sich hin und hob dann den Kopf, um Sirius irritiert anzusehen. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn, oder?"

Sirius schüttelte schweigend den Kopf. Sein Blick ging aus dem Fenster, wo strahlender Frühlingssonnenschein zu sehen war. In den zwei Wochen seit dem Hogsmeadewochenende war es merklich wärmer geworden.

„Nicht wirklich."

„Ich hab's befürchtet." James fuhr sich gefrustet durch die Haare. „Wo ist Moony, wenn man ihn mal braucht?"

„Frag mich was leichteres. Er und Peter sind mir in letzter Zeit ein Rätsel." Auf Sirius' Gesicht erschien ein leichter Anflug eines Grinsens. „Obwohl, ich glaube, wenn wir Mabel finden, finden wir auch Peter."

James lachte humorlos auf.

„Es ist nicht zu fassen, dass ausgerechnet Peter der einzige von uns Vieren ist, der glücklich verliebt ist. Beneidenswert, wirklich."

Sirius warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, griff dann wieder nach seiner Schreibfeder und blätterte ein paar Seiten in seinem Tränkelexikon um, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte.

„Wie läuft es eigentlich zwischen dir und Adrian?", fragte er beiläufig.

Zu beiläufig, um wirklich beiläufig zu sein, wie James fand. Statt zu antworten schwieg er so lange, bis Sirius aufsah und ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?", fragte er seinen besten Freund ernst.

„Ich ..." Sirius brach ab und fuhr sich resigniert seufzend durch die Haare. Schließlich sah er James wieder an und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Nein, eigentlich nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Sorry."

James nickte.

„Dachte ich mir. Aber es tut gut, zu wissen, dass du es dir trotzdem angehört hättest, wenn ich nicht nachgefragt hätte." Nachdenklich sah er auf die Schreibfeder runter, mit der er geistesabwesend rumspielte. „Weißt du, damals als ich es euch erzählt habe und du fluchend aus dem Schlafsaal gestürzt bist, hatte ich wirklich Angst, dich als Freund zu verlieren." Er hob den Blick wieder und sah Sirius an, der aufseufzte und die Schreibfeder wieder ablegte.

„Es war ein wenig ... gewöhnungsbedürftig, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf." Er warf James ein leicht schiefes Lächeln zu. „Ich meine, Moonys Geheimnis haben wir damals immerhin selber rausgefunden und hatten mehr Zeit uns daran zu gewöhnen, was er ist. Es war ein schleichender Prozeß. Wir konnten uns langsam damit anfreunden, dass er irgendwie anders war. Aber das mit dir ... das war einfach _Boom _und es war da. Ohne große Vorwarnung, ohne dass wir vorher überhaupt irgendwie skeptisch waren." Er zuckte kurz die Schultern und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. „Das hat mich schon irgendwie aus der Bahn geworfen. Bei Moony ... naja, das war irgendwie anders, leichter zu verdauen." Wieder warf er James einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und zuckte dann mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen die Schultern. „Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass wir damals jünger waren und Geheimnisse einfach nur was aufregendes sind. Die Konsequenzen von aufgedeckten Geheimnissen ignoriert man als Zwölfjähriger gerne mal."

James sah nachdenklich auf seine Schreibfeder, die inzwischen recht mitgenommen aussah.

„Ja, vielleicht liegt es daran."

Sirius nickte und seufzte, als er wieder auf seinen viel zu unfertigen Zaubertränkeaufsatz sah.

„Außerdem wäre es ja auch langweilig, wenn sich unser Status nicht hin und wieder mal völlig auf den Kopf stellen würde. Zuerst mische ich als Blutsverräter die Truppe auf, dann entpuppt sich Moony als Werwolf und jetzt bist du plötzlich schwul. Wer weiß, womit Peter uns in ein paar Jahren überrumpelt."

„Wahrscheinlich ist er der einzige von uns, der ein vollkommen harmloses und normales Leben führen wird. Bürojob, Familie, kleines Eigenheim.", meinte James kopfschüttelnd und klappte rigoros seine Runentabelle zu. „Schluß mit dem Kauderwelsch. Ohne Moony kriege ich das nicht hin. Mag der Himmel wissen, wieso ich Alte Runen nicht inzwischen abgewählt habe."

„Weil du Moony gegenüber nicht zugeben wolltest, dass er der einzige von uns ist, der diesen Kram ohne Probleme kapiert.", lachte Sirius und schubste ihn leise lachend mit der Schulter an.

James verdrehte die Augen und zog sein Verwandlungsbuch zu sich heran.

„Und das hat auch wirklich wunderbar geklappt, wie man sieht. Moony würde nie glauben, dass ich nur etwa die Hälfte von dem Zeug verstehe."

Der Sarkasmus war mehr als deutlich in seinen Worten zu hören und Sirius lachte schadenfroh in sich hinein. James war schließlich selber schuld, wenn er dieses Fach nicht abgewählt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius brauchte James es nämlich nicht für seine spätere Berufswahl.

Die beiden Freunde arbeiteten schweigend weiter, bis sie knapp eine Stunde später ihre Sachen zusammen packten und sie in ihren Schlafsaal brachten. Auf dem Weg zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle fiel ihr Blick auf einen viel zu bekannten roten Haarschopf, der ihnen etwas voraus die Haupttreppe runter ging. James konnte den exakten Moment festlegen, an dem Sirius sie entdeckt hatte. Ein fast unmerklicher Ruck ging durch den Körper seines besten Freunds. Er ging plötzlich aufrechter und wenn man genau aufpaßte, auch ein wenig beschwingter und schneller. Allerdings mußte man ihn dann schon sehr genau kennen.

„Wie läuft es eigentlich zwischen dir und Lily?", fragte er Sirius schließlich beiläufig als sie fast unten angekommen waren, und Sirius fuhr so heftig herum, dass er niemanden mit seinem Unschuldblick täuschen konnte. Erst recht nicht James, der ihn oftmals besser kannte, als er sich selbst.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst.", antwortete er, doch James sah, dass er Lily immer noch aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.

„Ja sicher." Er schnaubte milde amüsiert. „Erzähl das deiner Großmutter, Tatze. Mir machst du nichts vor."

Sirius schnaubte und sah James jetzt direkt an, während er sich an den Tisch setzte, wo Remus und Peter schon saßen und sich angeregt über das neuste Gerücht unterhielten, dass derzeit die Runde machte. Scheinbar hatte sich ein Ravenclawpärchen bei mehr als nur einfachem Knutschen in einem leeren Klassenraum erwischen lassen. Allerdings konnte niemand so recht sagen, wer die zwei genau waren und so machten inzwischen die wildesten Gerüchte die Runde.

„Lily und ich sind nicht mehr als Freunde, James.", erklärte er seinem Freund in einem Tonfall, als sei dieser entweder erst knapp vier Jahre alt oder schwer von Begriff. „Diese ganze Flirterei ist nur Show zur allgemeinen Unterhaltung. Mehr nicht."

Doch James sah ihn lediglich mit skeptischem Blick an und griff nach einem Brötchen. Sirius hielt diesen Blick noch einen Moment, wandte sich dann jedoch resigniert schnaubend an Remus.

„Und wo genau hast du gesteckt, als James und ich uns durch Zaubertränke und Alte Runen gequält haben?"

Remus sah ihn kurz verdutzt an und fing dann an, etwas über Assistenzarbeiten im Krankenflügel zu erzählen, die er seit einigen Wochen da absolvierte, um sich bei Madame Pomfrey dafür zu bedanken, dass sie ihn all die Jahre über immer wieder zusammen geflickt hatte. Sirius hörte ihm jedoch nur einen kurzen Moment lang zu. Und zwar exakt so lange, bis er Lily einige Plätze weiter sitzen und gut gelaunt mit ihren Freundinnen reden sah. Und auch wenn er vor ein paar Minuten James gegenüber noch behauptet hatte, dass die Flirterei einfach nur Show war und zwischen ihm und Lily nicht mehr als Freundschaft sei, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz ein klein wenig schneller schlug und sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl, als er sie beobachtete.

„Weißt du, ich habe definitiv kein Problem damit, wenn du es ernst mit ihr meinen würdest, falls es das ist, was dich zurückhält. Bei dir weiß ich sie immerhin in guten Händen." Sirius wandte langsam den Kopf zu James um und sah ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur an. James gab den Blick ruhig zurück und nickte dann. „Sei dir selbst gegenüber endlich ehrlich, Sirius. Es ist nicht einfach nur Show. Und wenn ich mir den Blick so ansehe, den sie dir gerade zuwirft, sieht es bei ihr ähnlich aus."

„Was?"

Sirius fuhr herum und fing Lilys Blick ein, die ihn einen Moment lang verschmitzt ansah und sich dann wieder ihren Freundinnen zuwandte. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und versuchte zu begreifen, was hier gerade vorging. Als er sich einige Minuten später wieder daran erinnerte, dass seine Freunde direkt neben ihm am Tisch saßen, war James jedoch schon mit Remus' Hilfe dazu übergegangen, Peter damit aufzuziehen, dass Mabel ihn in letzter Zeit extrem zu beanspruchen schien. Ein Umstand, der Peter ziemlich die Röte in die Wangen schießen ließ.

* * *

Im letzten Moment zog James den Besen rum. Der Klatscher schoß haarscharf an ihm vorbei und zog in einer weiten Bahn über die Hufflepufftribüne hinweg. Ein lauter Fluch entfuhr ihm, als kurz darauf die Ravenclawtribüne in heftigen Jubel ausbrach. Er warf seinen beiden Treibern einen verärgerten Blick zu.

„Verdammt, was soll das? Ich dachte, ihr habt die zwei unter Kontrolle?"

„Sorry Käpt'n, aber Trisha ist wie ein Flubberwurm. Die taucht immer genau da auf, wo man sie nicht erwartet. Und die Klatscher machen sowieso was sie wollen."

Connie sah ihn leicht gequält an. James schnaubte und zog den Besen herum, um den Quaffle zurück zu erobern, wenn Madame Hooch ihn wieder freigab.

„Mir egal, wie ihr das macht, aber kriegt Trisha und David unter Kontrolle, bevor die uns noch weiter auseinander nehmen. Ich habe einfach was dagegen, hinter Ravenclaw zurück zu stehen."

„Aye, Käpt'n."

Connie flog zu Sirius rüber, um die Anweisung weiterzugeben und zusammen versuchten sie in den nächsten paar Minuten, einen Weg zu finden, die quirlige kleine Zweitklässlerin Trisha Welsh unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, die regelrecht Kreise um die beiden viel erfahreneren Gryffindortreiber flog.

Währenddessen versuchten James und seine Jäger, den Ravenclawjägern das Leben schwer zu machen. Mit der Zeit auch mit immer mehr Erfolg, denn langsam aber sicher holten sie auf und hatten bald darauf ihren Rückstand aufgeholt und sich ein Unentschieden erkämpft. Zwar schafften es die Ravenclaws zwischendurch immer mal wieder, ihrerseits einen Quaffle zu versenken, aber die Gryffindors kämpften hart und am Ende auch erfolgreich.

Nach zwei Stunden Spielzeit stand es 90:90 und so langsam zeigten sich die ersten Ermüdungserscheinungen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt zeigte sich, dass Adrenalin ein enormer Vorteil war, wenn es darum ging, ein Spiel für sich zu gewinnen. Trisha Welsh, im ersten Jahr für Ravenclaw als Treiberin tätig, gelang ein Schuß, wie er ihr wohl so schnell nicht wieder gelingen würde. Mit einem einzigen gezielten Schlag auf einen Klatscher schaltete sie zwei Gryffindorspieler auf einmal aus, indem sie James den Klatscher in die Flugbahn schoß, der ihn hart an der linken Schulter traf und von dort aus so abgelenkt wurde, dass er Tommy Clover vor den Gryffindorringen so unglücklich erwischte, dass dieser heftig ins Trudeln geriet und in wilden Schrauben gen Boden sauste.

Ben Britten nutzte diesen Moment, fing den Quaffle auf, den James fallen lassen hatte, und zielte auf die vollkommen ungeschützten Gryffindorringe. Auf der Slytherintribüne war bei James' Abflug höhnischer Triumph ausgebrochen und es dauerte nicht lange, da stand die Hälfte der Grün-Silbernen mit wirrer, schwarzer Wischmoppperücke und rosaroten Balettkleidchen auf der Tribüne. Die Gryffindortribüne brach in Protestgeschrei aus, James interessierte es jedoch herzlich wenig. Mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht bat er bei Madame Hooch um eine Auszeit und sammelte sein Team am Boden um sich.

„Alles okay bei dir?", fragte Connie ihn besorgt, doch James wischte ihre Besorgnis mit einem lässigen Schlenker fort.

„Geht schon. Hab schon schlimmeres erlebt. Solange nichts gebrochen ist, ist es kaum der Rede wert." Sein Blick ging rüber zu Tommy, der ziemlich zerzaust aussah und sich den Sand aus der Quidditchrobe schüttelte, der bei seinem heftigen Aufschlag im unteren Ringfeld dort hinein geraten war. „Wie sieht's bei dir aus?"

Tommy schnaubte und winkte ab.

„Nichts gebrochen. Ich kann weiterspielen."

James nickte und tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Sirius, während Connie sich das Grinsen verbiss. Es war klar, dass sie alle das gleiche dachten, nämlich das Tommy sich eher von den Ravenclaws k.o. schießen ließ, als schwächer als James zu erscheinen. Sein vorher gutes Verhältnis mit seinem Kapitän war in den letzten Wochen einer kühlen und oftmals unnahbaren Akzeptanz gewichen. Ein Umstand, der James einen leichten Stich versetzte, da er Tommy immer ziemlich geschätzt hatte, aber der sich nunmal nicht ändern ließ.

„OK, wir müssen unsere Taktik ändern.", fuhr James fort. „Trisha macht uns alle. Mag der Himmel wissen, wieso die plötzlich so gut ist. In ihren ersten beiden Spielen ist sie kaum aufgefallen. Außerdem kommt Ben heute viel zu oft zum Schuß." Er sah Connie scharf an. „Es ist mir herzlich egal, was da außerhalb des Quidditchfelds zwischen euch läuft, aber hier ist er der Feind. Also laß den Schläger kreisen und schieß ihn ab, okay? Ich will ihn heute nicht mehr treffen sehen."

Connie nickte und ließ probehalber ihren Schläger nochmal durch die Luft kreisen.

„Sirius, du stellst dich Trisha in den Weg und hältst sie von den Klatschern fern. Mir ist vollkommen egal, wie. Schieß sie vom Besen oder flirte mit ihr, wenn es sein muß, aber bring sie aus ihrem Konzept."

Sirius sah James empört an, sagt allerdings nichts weiter dazu. James war der Kapitän und wenn der Kapitän Anweisungen gab, den Feind mit flirten aus dem Konzept zu bringen, tat er es. Auch wenn er normalerweise niemals mit einem Mädchen flirten würde, dass mehr als fünf Jahre jünger war als er. Und bestimmt nicht, wenn es eins gab, mit dem er viel lieber flirtete, wie ein schneller Seitenblick zur Tribüne ihm zeigte, wo Lily in voller Gryffindor-Fan-Ausrüstung saß und ihr Team lautstark nach vorne schrie.

„Wir drei werden denen jetzt zeigen, wie ein Jägertrio zu funktionieren hat.", meinte James jetzt zu seinen beiden Mit-Jägern Simon Garlic und Nolan Callahan. „Wir gehen auf Angriffsblock C über."

Nolan und Simon nickten und grinsten in sich hinein. Die Ravenclaws würden nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschah, wenn die Auszeit gleich zu Ende war, soviel stand fest. Die Spielzüge von Angriffsblock C gehörten zum höchsten Niveau, was in Hogwarts gespielt wurde und beinhaltete Spielzüge, die ziemlich kompliziert aber bei richtiger Beherrschung schlichtweg unhaltbar für den Gegner waren.

„Und du", James wandte sich Tommy zu, der dabei war, Trisha Welsh nahe der Ravenclawbank finstere Blicke zuzuwerfen. „du wirst nicht einen Schuß von Ben mehr durch lassen, verstanden? Denn falls nicht, werden wir zwei nach diesem Spiel gemeinsam duschen gehen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du nicht wirklich willst, dass ich dich einseife."

Tommy sah James mit einer Mischung aus Empörung und leicht verhülltem Ekel an, entschied dann aber, dass James diese Drohung sowieso nicht wahr machen würde. Oder zumindest hoffte er das. Der Rest des Teams grinste jedoch breit und war in Hochstimmung. Egal wie ernst James seine Drohung meinte, Tommy würde Ben nicht mehr treffen lassen, soviel war sicher.

Als Madame Hooch schließlich mit einem Pfiff das Ende der Auszeit ankündigte, war von Ermüdungserscheinungen im Gryffindorteam nichts mehr zu sehen. James und Dorian Stiles, der Gryffindorsucher, waren die letzten, die sich wieder in die Luft schraubten und alles was Dorian von James als Anweisung bekam, war ein simples „Bring es zu Ende", woraufhin Dorian stumm und kurz, aber überaus motiviert nickte.

* * *

„Connie ist immer noch bei Ben im Krankenflügel.", berichtete Remus lachend, als er zwei Tage später nach dem Ende seines freiwilligen Dienstes im Krankenflügel in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kam. „Und ich kann euch sagen, dass er so ziemlich alle Register zieht, wie sie es wieder gut machen kann, dass sie Schuld an seiner Bewegungsunfähigkeit ist."

Amüsiertes Gelächter war im Gemeinschaftsraum zu hören, das vor allem aus der Ecke kam, wo sich ein Großteil des Teams, sowie Lily und Peter versammelt hatten. Lediglich Connie und Tommy fehlten. Letzterer durch eine Strafarbeit, die er sich ausgerechnet bei Professor Flitwick eingefangen hatte, der ansonsten eigentlich als überaus geduldiger Mensch gilt.

„Was für ein Wunder, wenn sie ihm mit einem einzigen Treffer beide Arme und ein Bein bricht.", meinte Sirius breit grinsend von seiner liegenden Position auf dem Sofa, dass am nächsten beim Kamin stand. „Ich denke, sie hat eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass sie bereit ist, für das Team alles zu geben. Und immerhin handelt sie sich so auch keine Strafarbeiten mehr ein."

Halb unterdrücktes Gelächter war daraufhin zu hören, denn inzwischen war die Identität des unglücklichen Pärchens bekannt geworden, die sich vor einigen Tagen erwischen lassen hatten. Und zum allgemeinen erstaunen waren es nicht zwei relativ unbekannte Ravenclaws, sondern deren Quidditchkapitän, der sich mit Gryffindor-Treiberin Connie Cotten in scheinbarer Ungestörtheit amüsiert hatte. Connie hatte es daraufhin beim Training nicht unbedingt leicht gehabt, sich den schadenfrohen Bemerkungen ihrer Teamkameraden zu entziehen.

„Na, da ist sie nicht die einzige, Mr. Ich-verdrehe-mal-eben-kleinen-Zweitklässlerinnen-den-Kopf-damit-sie-vor-Schreck-fast-vom-Besen-fallen.", warf Lily ein und sorgte dafür, dass Sirius ihr ein nicht ganz überzeugendes, beschämtes Grinsen zuwarf.

„Du mußt zugeben, es war eine erfolgreiche Taktik.", versuchte er zu seiner Verteidigung vorzubringen. „Und ich habe lediglich einen Auftrag ausgeführt, den man mir gegeben hat."

„Trisha war es zumindest ziemlich peinlich, dass du ihr genau in dem Moment einen Kuß zugeworfen hast, als sie auf Simon gezielt hatte. So knallrot habe ich noch nie ein Gesicht anlaufen sehen."

Sirius zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und schwieg dazu. Was sollte er auch weiterhin sagen. Jeder hier kannte die Umstände, die dazu geführt hatten, warum Trisha so unkontrolliert in die Ravenclawtribüne getrudelt war, als sie den Klatscher verfehlte und einen unfreiwilligen Salto hingelegt hatte, da sie mit ihrem schwingenden Schläger versehentlich das Steuermodul ihres Besenschweifs erwischt hatte. Lily stand jedoch auf und ging in Richtung Portraitloch davon, was ein unwilliges Stirnrunzeln auf Sirius' Stirn hervor rief.

„He! Wo willst du denn hin? In einer halben Stunde ist Sperrstunde."

„Noch kurz frische Luft schnappen.", gab Lily zurück und warf ihm ein leichtes Lächeln zu. „Bei mir kündigen sich mal wieder Kopfschmerzen an. Ich glaube, das Wetter schlägt demnächst wieder um."

James sah ungläubig zu, wie Sirius Lily stumm hinterher sah und keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas an der Situation zu ändern. Schließlich konnte er es jedoch nicht länger ertragen und warf ein Kissen aus seinem Sessel auf seinen Freund, der ihn gleich darauf ob dieser rücksichtslosen Behandlung empört ansah.

„Ja, was ist?", fragte James ihn und wies auffordernd mit beiden Händen zum Portraitloch rüber. „Geh ihr nach, du Idiot. Eine bessere Gelegenheit kriegst du kaum, sie mal völlig alleine und in der richtigen Umgebung zu erwischen."

Sirius blinzelte ihn irritiert an, doch als er sah, dass auch Remus und Peter auffordernd nickten, kam Leben in ihn. Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen und kurz darauf schlug das Portraitloch zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von nur ein paar Minuten zu.

„Was meint ihr?" Remus sah Peter und James fragend an. „Ob die beiden endlich die Augen aufmachen und sehen, dass ihre Flirterei nicht einfach nur Show ist?"

James verdrehte die Augen und nickte zur großen Fensterreihe links hinter ihm, ohne richtig hinzusehen. Der Mond stand fast voll am Himmel und ein wolkenloser Sternenhimmel spannte sich über das nächtliche Hogwarts.

„Wenn sie es bei so einer Stimmung nicht herausfinden, ist den beiden sowieso nicht zu helfen. Wir drei und der Wettergott haben schließlich unser bestes getan."

Remus und Peter nickten zustimmend, und auch auf den Gesichtern der versammelten Gryffindorspieler schlich sich ein wissender Ausdruck.

* * *

Als Lily durch das große Eingangsportal ins Freie trat, konnte sie einen erleichterten Seufzer kaum unterdrücken. Die kühle, klare Nachtluft war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte, um ihre stetig stärker werdenden Kopfschmerzen unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Als sie sich allerdings langsam in Richtung See in Bewegung setzte, wurde ihr klar, dass es nicht nur die Kopfschmerzen waren, die sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum vertrieben hatten. Sie war regelrecht geflohen, und sie wußte auch genau, weshalb bzw vor wem sie geflohen war.

Die Spieltaktik von Sirius gegenüber Trisha setzten ihr wesentlich mehr zu, als sie laut zugegeben hätte. Erst hatte sie es auf der Tribüne gar nicht realisiert, da sie viel zu sehr auf James und die anderen Jäger geachtet hatte, aber als einige Reihen über ihr jemand laut lachend meinte, dass Black wohl neuerdings eher auf jüngere Mädchen steht, war sie aufmerksam geworden – und hatte sich gleich darauf eine Närrin geschimpft. Einerseits, weil es klar war, dass dies lediglich eine reine Verwirrungstaktik seitens Gryffindor war, andererseits, weil ihre eigenen Flirtereien mit Sirius nur Show waren. Zumindest redete sie sich das immer wieder ein. Trotzdem hatte es ihr weh getan, ihren Flirtpartner so sorglos mit einer anderen flirten zu sehen.

„Du lügst dir selber was vor, Lily Evans.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Sie hatte inzwischen das Seeufer erreicht und setzte sich auf einen kleinen Felsen, wo sie tagsüber gerne drauf saß, um die Sonne zu geniessen. „Sirius mag vielleicht schauspielern, aber deine Reaktionen darauf sind echt."

Resigniert aufstöhnend vergrub sie schließlich das Gesicht in den Händen. Wie hatte ihr das nur passieren können? Da gab es hunderte Jungs in Hogwarts und ausgerechnet in Sirius Black, dem überzeugten Dauersingle mit regelmäßigen kleinen Abenteuern in Liebesdingen, verliebte sie sich. Sie hatte nie zu den Mädchen gehören wollen, die mit dem Strom schwimmen. Das war mit ein Grund gewesen, warum sie James immer wieder abblitzen lassen hatte. Sie waren einfach viel zu beliebt und sollten einfach mal erfahren, dass sie nicht alles bekommen konnten, nur weil sie gut aussahen und reich und beliebt waren. Später war es dann reine Sturköpfigkeit gewesen, dass sie James gegenüber nicht nachgegeben hatte. Sie wollte einfach diejenige sein, die auf Dauer den längeren Atem hatte.

Sirius hatte sie allerdings überhaupt nicht auf der Rechnung gehabt. Vielleicht, weil er nie etwas bei ihr versucht hatte. Weil sie scheinbar James' Mädchen war und er sich an diesen merkwürdigen Jungs-Kodex hielt auf den sich ihre männlichen Mitschüler so oft beriefen, wenn sie etwas vollkommen sinnloses taten. In diesem Fall war sie jedoch froh darüber gewesen, denn somit hatte sie immerhin nur James Potter am Hals. Aber gerade dass er sie sonst kaum beachtet hatte, brachte sie jetzt so aus dem Konzept. Sie konnte ihn nämlich einfach nicht einschätzen. Was war es, was sie in den letzten Wochen so sehr zu ihm hinzog? Wieso fühlte sie sich in seiner Nähe, bei seinen gespielten Flirtereien so wohl? Und warum verursachten seine Blicke, die sie sehr wohl bemerkte, ihr regelmäßig so eine Gänsehaut? Wann hatte sich ihre bisher nicht existierende Beziehung zueinander so stark verändert? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, aber sie wußte, dass sie diesen Zustand nicht mehr lange aushielt, ohne wahnsinnig zu werden. Sie wollte Klarheit, wollte wissen, was sich da genau zwischen ihr und Sirius abspielte. Ob sie einfach nur Freunde waren ... oder vielleicht – hoffentlich – doch mehr.

Ein Geräusch in der Nähe ließ sie erschrocken herumfahren. Wie von selbst fand ihre Hand ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn in die schwarzgrauen Schatten, von wo aus das Geräusch gekommen war.

„Wer ist d ..."

„Expelliarmus"

Lily zog erschrocken die Luft ein, als ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand rutschte und im dämmerigen Zwielicht verschwand. Ihr Herz hüpfte ihr fast aus der Brust und einen Moment lang war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich hinter den Felsen außer Sichtweite bringen oder weglaufen sollte. Doch das änderte sich schlagartig, als sie erkannte, wer da auf sie zukam. Ihr Herz hüpfte zwar nicht weniger schnell – es machte sogar noch einige unkontrollierte Hüpfer mehr – aber dafür hatte der gewaltige Adrenalinschub deutlich nachgelassen.

„Duellregel Nr. 1: Erst fluchen, dann fragen.", meinte Sirius und setzte sich neben sie auf den Felsen. Mit einem leichten Funkeln in den Augen sah er Lily an und hielt ihr den Zauberstab wieder hin. „Oder zumindest Deckung suchen, wenn man meint, dass Fragen doch wichtiger sind als Flüche."

„Idiot", knurrte Lily ihn an und steckte leicht verärgert den Zauberstab wieder ein. Aber auch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was für einen Schrecken du mir gerade eingejagt hast? Ich kriege meinen Herzschlag kaum unter Kontrolle."

„Mir geht's nicht anders.", murmelte Sirius so leise vor sich hin, dass Lily ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„Was?", fragte sie und sah ihn skeptisch an. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich richtig verstanden?

Sirius antwortete jedoch nicht, sondern winkte mit einem unbestimmten Brummeln ab, so als sei es nicht weiter wichtig. Seinen Blick hatte er auf den See hinaus gerichtet und eine Weile herrschte einträchtiges Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Wie vor einigen Wochen im Gemeinschaftsraum, allerdings doch irgendwie anders. So, als wäre es völlig normal, dass sie nach dem Beginn der Sperrstunde am See saßen und die Aussicht genossen. Die merkwürdige Spannung, die damals im Gemeinschaftsraum zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, war nicht zu spüren. Allerdings wünschte sich Lily im Moment nichts mehr als das, denn irgendwie hatte ihr diese Spannung doch ziemlich gefallen.

Sie wandte den Kopf zu ihm rum und sah, dass er sie jetzt nachdenklich ansah. Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue.

„Was machen deine Kopfschmerzen?", fragte er leise und fing ihren Blick ein.

„Es geht schon wieder. Die frische Luft hilft.", antwortete sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sein Blick hielt sie regelrecht gefangen und selbst wenn ihr Leben davon abgehangen hätte, hätte sie in diesem Moment nicht wegsehen können. „Was ... was machst du hier? Ich meine, außer ahnungslose Schulsprecherinnen zu Tode zu erschrecken?"

Sirius lacht leise auf und hob die Hand an, um ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zu schieben, die ihr ins Gesicht hing.

„Ich bin ein Rumtreiber, Lily. Es sollte dich nicht wirklich wundern, dass ich mich in Gegenden rumtreibe, wo ich eigentlich nichts zu suchen habe und Dinge tue, die auf den ersten Blick keinen Sinn ergeben."

„OK, Punkt für dich."

Ihre Stimme war zu einem leisen Flüstern geworden. Die Stelle, wo seine Hand sie gerade berührt hatte, konnte sie mehr als deutlich spüren und inzwischen war auch diese merkwürdige Spannung fast greifbar, die vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht da gewesen war.

„Und vielleicht", meinte Sirius und sah ihr weiterhin tief in die Augen, „bin ich auch einfach nur hier, weil meine Freunde recht haben."

„Weil ... was?" Lily blinzelte verwirrt und sah ihn mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn an. Was hatten seine Freunde hiermit zu tun? Womit hatten sie recht? „Recht? Womit?", stammelte sie leicht irritiert.

„Damit, dass diese Flirtereien zwischen uns, zumindest von mir, seit einer Weile nicht mehr gespielt sind.", antwortete er leise und Lily spürte mehr als dass sie es sah, wie er eine Hand in ihre Haare schob. Sein Daumen strich langsam über ihre Wange und jagte ihr wiederholt wohlige Schauer über den Rücken.

„Nicht gespielt?", hakte Lily leise nach und schalt sich selbst für ihre derzeitige Wortkargheit. Aber sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Sie war von der Situation im Augenblick einfach völlig überrumpelt und wußte beim besten Willen nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollte.

„Nein, nicht gespielt.", hauchte Sirius und bevor Lily auch nur den Hauch einer Chance zu einer weiteren irritierten Frage hatte, spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren.

Überrascht ließ sie es einfach nur geschehen, dass Sirius sie küßte und blinzelte lediglich verwirrt, als er den Kuß schließlich abbrach. Sirius sah sie leicht resigniert an und stand auf.

„Aber scheinbar war es für dich wirklich immer nur gespielt.", meinte er und warf ihr einen unbestimmten Blick zu. „Vergiss einfach, was hier gerade passiert ist, Evans. Ich werde dir nicht wieder zu nahe kommen. Und bleib nicht mehr zu lange hier draußen. Wer weiß, wer sich hier außer uns noch so rumtreibt."

Lily sah, wie er sich umwandte und langsam zum Schloß rauf ging. Sie blinzelte verwirrt und schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Was genau war hier gerade passiert? Hatte Sirius ihr gerade wirklich ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht? Hatte er sie wirklich geküßt? Und wenn ja, warum saß sie dann hier wie der letzte Depp der Nation, statt ihn festzuhalten und den Kuß zu erwidern? Das war es doch schließlich, was sie seit Tagen wollte, oder etwa nicht?

„Du bist zu blöd zum Doxys melken, Lily Evans.", schimpfte sie schließlich wütend auf sich selber, und sprang von ihrem leicht erhöhten Sitzplatz auf dem Felsen runter, um wie von Furien gejagt hinter Sirius herzurennen.

„Sirius, warte"

Sirius drehte sich um und hatte gerade noch Zeit fragend die Augenbraue zu heben, bevor ihm Lily schwungvoll in die Arme fiel. Überrumpelt stolperte er einige Schritte zurück und schlang reflexartig die Arme um ihre Taille, während er versuchte, sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Dies gelang ihm schließlich auch, wenn auch nur mit Müh und Not. Sein inneres Gleichgewicht schwankte allerdings immer noch unheilvoll, denn er wußte nicht wirklich, was er von dieser Situation halten sollte. Noch vor zwei Minuten hatte sie absolut gar nicht reagiert, als er ihr praktisch sein Herz zu Füßen gelegt hatte und jetzt fiel sie ihm regelrecht in die Arme. Was genau hatte er hier nicht so ganz mitbekommen?

„Ähm ... Lily?"

„Ich bin der größte Depp, der hier in Hogwarts rum läuft, Sirius.", meinte Lily und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, um ihn am weiterreden zu hindern. „Da wünsche ich mir seit Tagen nichts mehr, als dass du genau das zu mir sagst und mich küßt, und wenn es schließlich soweit ist, greife ich nicht zu, sondern reagiere einfach nur dämlich."

„Nein, nicht dämlich.", widersprach Sirius ihr jetzt lächelnd und hob eine seiner Hände, um ihr wieder eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren zu schieben. „Sondern scheinbar einfach nur überrumpelt."

„Ich hätte den Kuß erwidern sollen.", flüsterte Lily tonlos und sah nichts mehr, außer Sirius' faszinierende silbergraue Augen.

„Wie wäre es denn dann, wenn wir das ganze nochmal wiederholen?", fragte Sirius sie im gleichen Tonfall und auch er hielt den Blick. „Ich habe mich nämlich wirklich Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt, Lily Evans."

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, Sirius Black.", erwiderte sie und überwandt wie ferngesteuert auch noch die letzten paar Zentimeter, die ihre Lippen trennten. Und Sirius ließ sich nicht lange bitten, als sie diesen Kuß schließlich vertiefen wollte.

Als sie sich schließlich nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten atemlos voneinander trennten, hatten beide das Gefühl, dass der jeweils andere ihren rasenden Herzschlag hören konnte. Und zumindest Lily war heilfroh, dass Sirius sie so fest umschlungen hielt, da sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass ihre Knie sie in diesem Moment nicht halten würden. Ein verträumtes Lächeln lag auf ihren leicht geschwollenen Lippen und Sirius konnte nicht anders als typisch männlichen Stolz darüber zu empfinden, dass er es war, der sie in diesen Zustand gebracht hatte.

„Wenn ich jetzt nur wüßte, wie wir sicher an Filch vorbei in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kommen.", murmelte sie leise. „Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, diesen perfekten Abend negativ ausklingen zu lassen."

„Keine Sorge.", meinte Sirius und ein leichte Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Ein Grinsen, dass Lily früher grundsätzlich genervt hatte, da es Rumtreiberunheil ankündigte, aber dass sie jetzt einfach nur unwiderstehlich fand. „Ich kenne da ein paar Schleichwege."

„Ach ja?" Lily wand sich langsam ein wenig aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Und was macht dich so sicher, dass ich den Lehrern später nicht verrate, welche Schleichwege du kennst?"

„Die Tatsache, dass du im Moment von mir abhängig bist, um ungesehen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen.", antwortete Sirius überzeugt und ging mit ihr zusammen weiter zum Schloß hinauf. „Außerdem habe ich noch eine nicht ganz leere Flasche Feuerwhiskey in meinem Schlafsaal versteckt. Soweit ich mich erinnere hat eine gewisse Schulsprecherin vor einiger Zeit mal gesagt, dass sie durchaus bestechlich ist."

Lily erwiderte den amüsierten Seitenblick von Sirius gut gelaunt und nickte.

„Ja, das könnte durchaus möglich sein."

Tatsächlich kamen sie vollkommen unentdeckt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, auch wenn Lily zwischendurch doch ein wenig überrascht war, wie viele Schleichwege Sirius tatsächlich kannte. Jetzt wurde ihr langsam auch klar, warum er und seine Freunde es immer wieder schafften, sich rechtzeitig zu verdrücken, wenn Ärger drohte, oder wie James es ständig geschafft hatte, scheinbar aus dem Nichts in ihrer Nähe aufzutauchen. Sirius bemerkte ihre Verwirrung und hatte seinen Spaß daran, sie durch wesentlich mehr Abkürzungen und Geheimgänge zu führen, als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen verschwand er dann kurzzeitig in seinen Schlafsaal, von wo er kurz darauf mit einer noch halb vollen Flasche Feuerwhiskey und zwei echten Hodgens-Feuerwhiskey-Gläsern wieder auftauchte. Lily sah ihn überrascht an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und goß ihnen beiden ein großzügiges Glas voll ein, bevor er sich neben sie auf das Sofa setzte, den Arm um sie legte und ihr ihr Glas reichte.

„Wenn schon, denn schon.", meinte er. „Man kann Feuerwhiskey ja schlecht aus Kürbissaftbechern trinken."

Lily nickte zustimmend und sah abwesend in die Kaminflammen. Wieder herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, dass nur von dem leisen Ticken der Uhr unterbrochen wurde. Beide genossen sie einfach nur die reine Anwesenheit des anderen, bis Sirius schließlich das Schweigen brach.

„Eine Sache wäre da noch.", meinte er, ohne den Blick vom Kamin abzulenken.

„Und was wäre das?", fragte Lily ihn.

„Wenn wir nächsten Samstag nach Hogsmeade gehen, werden wir definitiv diesen Rock für dich kaufen. Und ich werde keine Widerrede dulden."

Lily lachte leise und sah Sirius jetzt verschmitzt von der Seite her an.

„Das brauchen wir nicht. Der liegt schon lange oben in meinem Schrank. Ich habe nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet ihn anzuziehen."

„Er liegt ... was?" Sirius sah Lily verdutzt an. „Wie geht das denn? An unserem gemeinsamen Hogsmeadewochenende hast du ihn definitiv nicht gekauft. Das weiß ich mit Sicherheit. Und zwischendurch hattest du keine Gelegenheit dazu. Da war kein Hogsmeadewochenende."

„Nein, aber wozu hat man Freunde?", antwortete Lily ungerührt und wandte den Blick wieder Richtung Kaminfeuer ab. Ihr leeres Glas stellte sie auf den Tisch vor ihr ab. „Connie hat ihn für mich gekauft, weil ich dir gegenüber nicht nachgeben und dich deinen Willen durchsetzen lassen wollte. Deine Enttäuschung war einfach zu herrlich mit anzusehen."

Sirius klappte vor Überraschung der Unterkiefer runter und er sah Lily eine Weile einfach nur vollkommen verblüfft an. Doch schließlich stellte auch er sein Glas ab und bevor Lily wußte, wie ihr geschah, hatte Sirius sie unter sich auf dem Sofa festgepinnt.

„Du hinterhältiges, kleines Biest.", knurrte er und fing an, sie wiederholt in die Seite zu knuffen, was Lily zu seiner großen Freude kleine spitze Schreie entlockte. „Na warte, meine Rache wird fürchterlich sein." Und dann lernte Lily eindrucksvoll, dass man einen Rumtreiber nicht an der Nase herum führen sollte.

„OK, Gnade.", keuchte Lily nach einer Weile und schnappte heftig nach Luft. „Ich gebe auf. Ich tue das nie wieder."

„Das will ich auch hoffen.", knurrte Sirius über ihr und konnte sich jetzt ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Aber weißt du, was mich davon abgehalten hat, dich dafür über's Knie zu legen und dich nur zu kitzeln?"

Lily schüttelte stumm den Kopf und versuchte immer noch, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

„Dass Ben Britten am Ende der ist, der in die Röhre guckt.", antwortete Sirius schließlich leise und in einem Tonfall, der Lily wieder mal Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Denn den Rock, auf den er sich bei seiner Freundin gefreut hat, werde ich zukünftig an meiner Freundin sehen."

„Was für ein Glück für dich.", erwiderte Lily lächelnd.

„Das kannst du laut sagen.", antwortete Sirius, gab ihr jedoch keine Gelegenheit dazu, dies zu tun, sondern verschloß ihr mit einem hungrigen Kuß die Lippen. Ein Kuß, den Lily mit der gleichen Leidenschaft erwiderte, wie er ihn ausführte.

Und kurz bevor Sirius' logisches Denkvermögen bei diesem Kuß endgültig aussetzte, dachte er noch daran, dass sich das ganze Chaos der letzten Wochen kaum besser hätte entwickeln können. Was machte es schon, dass von seinen drei besten Freunden einer ein Werwolf, einer schwul und er selber ein angeblicher Blutsverräter war, solange er am Ende das Mädchen bekam? In Zeiten wie diesen, wo ihr Leben regelmäßig vollkommen verrückte Wendungen nahm, war das einzige, worauf man sich wirklich verlassen konnte, halt seine Freunde. Und hätten diese – Werwolf, schwul oder nicht – ihm heute Abend nicht den nötigen Tritt in den Hintern verpaßt, würde er immer noch stumm leiden, statt das Mädchen seiner Träume auf einem Sofa im menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum fast bewußtlos zu küssen. Im Augenblick konnte sein Leben wirklich nicht besser verlaufen.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, und jetzt seid ihr dran. Wie immer gilt nämlich: Ich freue mich sehr über Reviews


End file.
